Kitsune of the park
by OmegaDelta
Summary: Naruto, a simple fox, in need of a way to make a living since he has nowhere to go ends up wandering to the Park just as they are in need of another worker. Naruto quickly accepts, not knowing the adventures and girls he finds along the way Naruto x Harem. Animal!Naruto No Chakra!Naruto Rated M for Lemons Adopted from Dragonfromheaven.
1. Chapter 1

_Kitsune of the Park_

 _X_

 _Adopted from DRAGONfromheaven_

 _X_

 _Naruto x small harem (6-8)_

 _X_

 **Disclaimer:** We are not bashing any characters. Any odd traits they may display are how they are in canon, only a bit more presented clearly. Please keep that in mind while reading.

 _Summary:_ Naruto, a simple fox, in need of a way to make a living since he has nowhere to go ends up wandering to the Park just as they are in need of another worker. Naruto quickly accepts, not knowing the adventures and girls he finds along the way

X

A fox let out a chuckle as he walked through the park of the city he had been living in while people stared at him in mixtures of shock and awe. He wasn't a normal fox, he was Naruto Uzumaki Kurama and he was the only nine tailed fox in the world, the highest before him was six tails.

He had two longer than normal ears that oddly resembled rabbit ears with piercing red eyes as he wore a black long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to expose his dark orange fur and was tight enough to show his rippling rock hard muscles and dark blue jeans that were made specially to let his nine long tails come out and move around freely.

The ends of his fingers were tipped with a black claw that if he wasn't careful would cut people. For the most part he kept them trimmed but they sometimes grew too fast for him to keep dull. It was the same with his feet, hence why he either wore black sandals or just were barefoot as his claws had torn through too many pairs of shoes than he couldn't even remember.

He had originally came from Japan, from the more undeveloped part of it, hailing from a heavily religious village named Konoha who heavily believed in the Shinto Goddess-Kami. His mother, the one he had gotten the nine tails from, and dad, who was a normal one tailed fox who he gotten his longer ears from due to the type of fox he was, had raised him all his life.

It wasn't until they had both passed away due to an incurable disease did he decide to move away from his home to get a better education.

He was a smart man, and thanks to the help of his godparents he was able to get a scholarship in the city to go for a doctorate in Brown University, he could have got Harvard but the bills would have potentially bankrupted him. Though after they had helped him get here he wanted to survive on his own.

After explaining his plan he got his godparents to begrudgingly agree to let him look after himself on his own. Though that of course needed a job, which was why he was wandering through the park.

Recently he had found a 'help wanted' ad in the newspaper for the park nearby. It paid well enough about 500 dollars at best that of course if you stayed focus and didn't slack off, and seemed like an easy job that only required the person be at least a high school graduate and be strong to lift heavy things occasionally.

Both requirements that he easily filled. Now all he had to do was meet the park manager and his new coworkers.

Thankfully he was able to rent a modest looking apartment that was actually about 10 minutes away from the park, by driving and a 15 minute walk, he was also able to get a decent looking car that he slightly pimped out with his skills in automobile's that he learned from his father and godfather. But just deciding to enjoy nature he choose to walk to his new job.

While walking he noticed many stares from the girls walking around the park and saw they some were young, around his age, and some who looked old enough to be mothers.

He never quite understood the stares. His godfather always use to tell him he was as dense as a brick wall, to this day he still didn't understand it all that well.

He shook off the thoughts as he walked up the steps to the house he was told to come to for his interview. It seemed to be a three story teal colored house. It looked a bit old but well-kept as he walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

When the door was opened he was extremely shocked on who answered, it was a man that much he could tell but the odd thing was he had an unnaturally giant head that looked absolutely ridiculous on his tiny and petite body. He had a one of those classy mustaches back in the early 1900's, he had a healthy shade of skin to match with him, making him a very odd person, only because of his gigantic head, Naruto had no doubt in his mind if he somehow became regular size but he had seen weirder things before.

"Oh~ you must be the boy Benson talked to on the phone. Do come in" the man said in a happy tone as he opened the door for him.

"Thank you sir, you must be?" Naruto said politely, unsure of who the man was and didn't want to just refer to the man as just sir.

"You may call me Pops, this is my house. Benson though is in charge of hiring so he will be right out. Please take a seat" Pops said as Naruto nodded and sat down on the couch Pops had directed him to.

The room in itself was pretty average but at the same time comfy. There was tan walls that looks freshly painted, a nice and soft couch he was currently on, a coffee table directly in front of him, and an average TV directly in front of the coffee table with a game system.

"Ah good, Pops let you in" a voice spoke out behind him as he turned to see a gumball machine walking down the stairs with a clipboard. "I am Benson you must be Naruto who I talked with on the phone" Benson said as he held out his hand.

Naruto stood up and shook the man's hand with a firm grasp "Yes sir, I'm here for the interview for the job you posted" he said as Benson smiled and nodded before motioning to sit down again as he sat on the recliner, leaving him on the couch.

"Of course you are. I was just looking over your resume you faxed over. Going to college for a doctorate is very admirable and the prestigious brown university no less. Though I am curious what is your doctorate for?" Benson asked as Naruto nodded.

"Oh it's just a basic doctorate in medicine and biology. My godmother influenced me to do so and due to some personal reasons I found myself leaning towards it as well though I did dabble a little in technological advancement because of my father" he said as Benson jotted down a few notes.

"And who is your godmother?" Benson ask as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"Tsunade Senju" he muttered out as Benson nearly dropped his clipboard.

"Tsunade Senju? The Tsunade Senju who is a world renowned medic and the founder of numerous cures to supposed incurable diseases?" Benson asked as Naruto nodded with a sigh,

"Yes, she's a family friend and minorly related to me through my mother. She helped me get my scholarship but after getting here I decided to pay for college on my own. Hence why I am here for the job" he said as Benson nodded.

"Ah the independent type, I can respect and relate to that. Your choice to provide for yourself shows you are responsible. I like that" Benson said with a smile, marking on his clipboard with a vigor in his hand.

"I must ask though are you able to lift heavy loads since a majority of the job tends to be so" Benson asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes I am, my parents and grandparents trained me in my family's martial arts, taijutsu, and with my extra tails I can lift a lot of heavy objects" he said as he stood up and made his tails wag around and move how he wanted them to, even picking up the couch behind him with ease before setting it back down.

"Ah extra hands. Very useful~ Jolly good show!" Pops said with a smile as he clapped his hands making Benson smile and write more things down on the clipboard.

"Very useful skill you have there. Though I have never seen a nine tailed fox before" Benson said as Naruto frowned a bit and sat back down on the couch.

"It's because I'm the only one in existence, it was only thanks to my mother who was a six tailed fox that I was able to achieve the rare and famed nine tails, though I can merge them all into one tail." he said as Benson watched eight of Naruto's tails wrap around one tail before in a poof of smoke they turned into one larger bushier tail before they split again.

"Very good, one last question..." Benson said as Naruto nodded and sat up straight "when can you start?" he asked with a smile as Naruto smiled and nodded.

 **-Two and a Half Months Later-**

Life in the park to say the least was very interesting and very eventful for one Naruto Uzumaki Kurama. He had the chance to meet the rest of the workers at the park and his reaction varied.

There was Skips, a very strong and muscular yeti that was a bit cold but seemed pretty nice the few times they talked. He was one of the main heavy lifters and sole mechanic of the park.

Next was muscle man, he was an interesting one, he was a short green looking troll, he had a long black hair that went down to the end of his neck. He had forest green shirt that was slightly too small for him, uncovering his stomach a little, he sported black jeans that hung loosely around him, and he always seemed to sport black mischievous eyes that seemed to be up to something, their relationship was pretty decent, they weren't best of friends but they certainly weren't bad either, they did hang out outside of work and partied everyone now and again.

Hi-Five ghost was as his name implied, a ghost in the shape of a high five, he was see through white with the five symbol sticking at the top of his hand, they got along really well considering they were both chill people who liked to sit back and see the 'fireworks' happen.

Then there were the two "slackers" as Benson liked to call them. They were Mordecai, a tall lanky blue jay and Rigby a short brown raccoon. They were cool people, very friendly and had opened up to him quickly though he easily understood why Benson called them slackers. He'd never known anyone that slacked that much, the work wasn't even hard to do as most of the time he rarely needed to even use his tails to help.

For the two and a half months he had known Mordecai and Rigby they had worked their slacking off into every task that Benson had assigned them. They also often moaned or complained as they wondered why Benson cut their 500 dollar a week paycheck, to just barely 25 dollars an hour.

"Come on Naruto if we don't hurry we'll miss the trailer!" Rigby yelled as the small raccoon had dragged him and Mordecai to the local coffee shop to show them a trailer to a movie. "We wouldn't have had to rush if you had just ditched the park sooner".

"Ugh Rigby how many time do I have to tell you I'm not a slacker, I like my 500 dollar paycheck a week thank you very much, plus if you haven't noticed if you stay in Benson good grace, you get _raises_ and the _cart_." Naruto said rolling his eyes at his friends' laziness.

"Raises? What's that?" Mordecai and Rigby said before Naruto just looked at both of them in mild shock before bursting out laughing.

"You guys crack me up. Now come on, didn't you want to rush to catch the trailer?" he asked as he walked into the coffee shop to see a familiar face that Mordecai and Rigby had introduced him to shortly after he had become friends with them.

The girl was Margaret, a red robin that he could easily describe in one word, which was gorgeous. Though he wouldn't tell that to Mordecai since his bird friend had a massive crush on her, he did tell it to his closer friend Rigby who he said he should go for it but he didn't want to break up their friendship with Mordecai

Margaret was a few inches shorter than he was and had a natural beauty that her curvy figure helped show it off.

From the numerous times they had talked he always enjoyed making Margaret laugh and smile as she always seemed to have a lot on her plate, making him want to help her however he could, he also learned that she was taking college classes so that was one of the reasons for her stress. He of course helped her whenever he had to time since her classes were easier than his.

"Hey dudes! What can I get you?" Margaret asked with a smile as she showed them to their little table.

"O-oh um-um…" Mordecai stuttered out just trying to order from his crush.

"I'd like a cup of coffee, I think Rigby wants a salad and the shaky boy here would like the same" Naruto ordered as Rigby chuckled and Margaret giggled at his little joke.

"I'd like a coffee too, get extra for Mordo over here, he's having a hard time expresso himself" Rigby said as Margaret giggled as she walked off.

"You two are too funny, I swear." She said before fully disappearing in the back.

"Nice one Rigby" Naruto said with a chuckle as the raccoon hopped up to turn on the TV.

"Ugh not cool you guys, you blew it for me!" Mordecai said with a glare as Naruto rolled his eyes,

"Dude you were stuttering worse than a scratched record. She doesn't have time to wait an hour for you to finish saying hello" Naruto teased as Rigby bumped fists with him under the table.

"Now shush! The trailer is coming on!" Rigby yelled as he turned up the volume to the TV. It showed an amazing movie of a gruesome zombie apocalypse with realistic graphics making it all the scarier making all three stare in awe at the amazing movie trailer.

"That...was...AMAZING!" All three said simultaneously with stars shining in their eyes.

"Dude we have to go see that!" Naruto said excitedly, before he was bumped in the side.

"Pssh Naruto I got two tickets for the movie, let's blow off Mordecai to go see it, I wouldn't want a buzzkill messing up the movie." Rigby said in a rare bout of seriousness.

"Yeah I have to reluctantly agree with you on that." Naruto said with a nod agreeing that Mordecai probably had other plans anyways.

"Aww too bad I can't go with you Rigby, I got two tickets for Pajama Sisters 2 with Margaret." Mordecai said dreamily, before both Naruto and Rigby roared with laughter.

"Mordecai bro, are you seriously?! That's literally going to be one of the worst movies in history!" Naruto said continuing to howl in laughter.

"Dude that's a chick flick, and not even the good kind of chick flick, they keep their clothes on and it's a snooze fest, are you okay in the head?" Rigby said pounding the table in a fit of laughter.

"What? It's the perfect movie for me and Margaret. I'm finally going to make my move and this movie will be my chance" Mordecai said as the two others rolled their eyes in exhaustion.

"Here's your food you guys, hope you enjoy" Margaret said as she put their food and drinks on the table.

"Wait Margaret, where's my dressing?" Rigby asked with a frown.

"Oh shoot sorry dude, I must have forgotten. I'll be right back" Margaret said as Naruto and Rigby got a spark in their eyes.

"Are you okay Margaret?" Rigby asked as Rigby picked up his plate before Naruto borrowed Mordecai's.

"Because you look like you have a lot on your plate" both Rigby and Naruto said in unison giving each other a high-five as Margaret busted out in laughter, hunching over to try and stop it.

"You dudes are too perfect! That was amazing" Margaret laughed out as Naruto smiled at her.

"Glad we made the pretty lady laugh, now seriously what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he didn't like seeing his friend upset.

"Oh I'm fine, just a bit busy moving" Margaret said with a light blush at Naruto's worry and the fact he called her pretty.

Rigby grinned at Naruto's play before he smiled at Mordecai's twitching face. "Oh we can help you move. Naruto is great at boxes and I am pretty good at stuffing thing in boxes" Rigby said as Margaret smiled happily.

"Seriously? You guys would do that? What about you Mordecai?" Margaret asked as Naruto nodded.

"We're fine with it and I am sure Morde is fine with helping" Naruto said as he elbowed Mordecai to snap him out of his daze.

"Uh-um-ah-uhh, Wha?" Mordecai said with a dazed look in his eye, finally snapping out of his dream induced state.

"In normal speak that means 'yes I will help you'" Naruto said as Mordecai nodded.

"Great! I'll take us all there after our shift!" Margaret said as Naruto gave her a mock salute that made her giggle and smile before walking off.

"Sweet moves Naruto." Rigby said high fiving him again as Naruto smirked.

"I know, I know." Naruto said with a slightly cocky smirk as he knew at least that making girls laugh was always a good sign.

"Seriously not cool guys!" Mordecai said with his glare intensified.

"Yeah yeah whatever bro, let's get ready to roll out." Naruto said with Rigby nodding.

"Dude you totally stole that from Transformers..." Rigby dead panned.

"Shut up…" Naruto said with a poker face as Rigby just chuckled and followed as Mordecai was still a bit peeved at his two friends.

 **-25 minutes later - Margaret's apartment-**

Naruto smiled as he lifted up numerous boxes with his tails as Margaret watched in awe. "Whoa, those tails of yours must be crazy helpful" Margaret said as she watched him set down the boxes.

"Yeah, they help a lot. Want to feel them?" he asked as he had noticed Margaret's staring at his tails many times before when they hung out.

"A-Alright guys we're almost done" Margaret said as she changed the subject, making Naruto chuckle as he watched her finish up taping a box.

"Hey Margaret, I was wonder if you wanted to uh uh uh have me pick up that box" Mordecai said as he chickened out.

"Oh yeah thanks. This is the last one" Margaret said as she pointed to the box in front of her. "Be careful it's really...heavy" Margaret said as she tried to warn Mordecai but he seemed not to heed her warning.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked as Mordecai groaned.

"N-No it's cool" Mordecai groaned out as he shakily walked over to the truck, waddling very slowly each step.

"Hey Margaret?" Naruto and Rigby asked as their red bird friend turned to them. "Briefs or boxers!?" they asked as they pulled up the boxes they were standing in, making it look like they were wearing them, but it was even more funny because of the tails sticking out of both of them.

Margaret watched and started to giggle even louder as before she nearly fell over laughing. "You guys are so funny! Especially your tails Naruto" Margaret laughed out as the two friends fist bumped each other with matching smirks.

As Margaret stopped laughing she smiled to the two of them. "Okay, I got to go talk to the manager. I'll be right back" she said, still letting out a giggle from time to time before she walked off.

"Guys! You should both leave! You're ruining my chances with Margaret" Mordecai said out warning them as Naruto and Rigby sighed.

"What? You haven't even made a move on her yet" Rigby said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah dude, you have just been stuttering and changing the subject after that one try" Naruto said as Mordecai glared at them.

"Dude just admit that you're jealous that we can talk to chicks better and you can't." Rigby said with a wide smirk making Naruto almost grin while nodding

"So are you going to ask her out or what?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey guys, Mordecai I need you to go get one last box out of the apartment real quick then we can call it a day." Margaret said with a smile cutting off Mordecai before he could ask her to the movies.

"Oh um sure, when I get back I have to ask you something Margaret!" Mordecai said quickly before rushing back into her apartment which was all the way in the back upstairs.

"Hey Margaret want to see something cool?" Rigby asked before he pulled out two tickets. "Bam! Two tickets to Zombie Dinner Party premier, want to go with us tonight?" Rigby said with a grin.

"Wow really?! Yeah! Wait two? What about Naruto and Mordecai?" Margaret said in confusion about how the other two won't be able to go.

"I got my own ticket but apparently Mordecai has other plans tonight" Naruto said which made both of them laugh, confusing Margaret a bit before she shook it off.

Before she could question them about why they were laughing Mordecai came rushing back with the heavy box in his hands with a pant coming out of his mouth and sweat rolling off him.

"Here you go Margaret, before we go I have to ask you a question, uh I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to uh, I mean obviously you don't have to but uh do you want to go see Pajama Sisters 2 with me tonight? J-Just the two of us?" Mordecai stuttered out while Margaret just gave him a blank face throughout his entire jumbled sentence.

"Uhhh no thanks, I hear that movie is pretty terrible. Plus Rigby, Naruto and I are going to see Zombie Dinner Party tonight!" Margaret said as she gave the two of them a high-five with a smile.

"W-What?!" Mordecai practically shouted out in shock.

"Yeah they asked me while you were up in the apartment getting the last box, isn't this great?! I've been wanting to go see this movie since I saw the trailer but heard it was sold out!" Margaret said in pure happiness and joy before she walked over to the driver's side door of the moving van.

"I'll see you two tonight at 8! Bye guys" Margaret said as she waved to them and drove off.

"UGHH! You traitors!" Mordecai said angrily as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How are we traitors? It's not our fault you were too much of a wuss to ask out Margaret, don't get jealous because we beat you to the punch." Rigby said with a humph as Naruto nodded along.

"I'm not jealous!" Mordecai said in a rare show of anger.

"Clearly are bro, just look at your face it's turning as red as Margaret's feathers." Naruto said as Mordecai turned to Rigby.

"Whatever just call it off, I'll go with you and Naruto to your stupid movie!" Mordecai said as Rigby shook his head.

"No! You had your chance to take the ticket but you had to try and take Margaret to some crappy movie! Now Naruto and I are going to have fun and relax with Margaret. Hell, it might even be a date for Naruto here" Rigby said as he patted Naruto on his leg with a smirk.

"You take that back!" Mordecai said with his patience being tested.

"Why? Margaret seemed to be real interested in Naruto's tails. Who's to say he won't get some petting" Rigby teased as Naruto blushed a bit before Mordecai growled and stomped off.

"Do you think we are going too far with this?" Naruto asked as Rigby waved it off.

"No, he needs to stop fighting the fact he is jealous. Now come one, keep it up until he agrees and decides to go with us" Rigby said as he started running after Mordecai while Naruto nodded and followed after.

 **-Park-**

"Hey Mordecai check this out, it looks like Pajamas Sisters 2 is bombing hard, they said in the review someone had to get surgery because they permanently scarred their eyes, but hey at least it's doing better than you did by trying to ask Margaret out." Rigby said with a grin, making the said bird grumbled sourly.

"OHHHH! 3 hours till our date!" Rigby said shouting throughout the whole house with a chuckling Naruto beside him.

Mordecai just let out a groan as he covered his ears and kept walking through the house, trying to ignore them.

 **-An Hour Later-**

"Hey muscle man you know what me and Naruto like most about Margaret?" Rigby said with a stifled giggle.

"What's that bros?" Muscle man catching on to the joke quickly.

"That she's not going with this guy OHHHH!" Rigby said everyone also joined in except Mordecai.

"OHHHH!" Muscle man said reacting the same way.

"OHHHH!" Naruto said also cackling while joining in their traditional 'ohhhh'.

"Two more hours till our date Mordo!" Rigby said hoping on top the table to gloat more, making Mordecai grind his teeth together.

 **-Another Hour Later-**

Naruto smirked as he, Mordecai and Rigby were in the living room playing a three player game, before Rigby smirked.

"Oh! This is just like earlier!" Rigby said as he started beating on Mordecai's character. "Oh Mordecai help me these boxes are too heavy" he said in a girly tone. "Mordecai can't help you Margaret he's too busy not asking you out" Rigby said as he and Naruto finished beating Mordecai's character, killing it.

After killing Mordecai character the ropes around the princess finally tore apart, before she walked out giving each separate character a kiss on the lips.

"Oh yeah Margaret uhhh." Rigby sounded out making fake moan sounds and making out poses.

"Oh one more hour till the date! And that's how it's going to go down with one of us" Rigby said with a smirk as he pumped his fist and headed upstairs.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Rigby's extreme teasing but shrugged it off as he had to go back to his apartment to change quickly, luckily he brought his car or he probably would have been late.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

After walking back into the house around 7:45 he saw Mordecai just sitting there watching the static of the TV, that kind of set off alarm bells off inside his head as he silently moved through the house and went upstairs to see Rigby combing his hair in the mirror.

"Yo Rigby, we need to bail, like now, Mordo gone a little cucu so we need to make with the wind." Naruto said silently.

"Dang I knew he was mad, but creeping mad, sheesh. Well let's get out of here and enjoy ourselves." Rigby said with Naruto nodding before they decided to jump out the window, since they were agile enough to land on their feet due to their animal instincts.

"You think he'll notice we're missing? Rigby asked as he and Naruto jogged to Naruto's car.

"Naw I think we're good" Naruto said as he got into the driver's seat with Rigby in the back since they both figured Margaret would want the front seat more. After driving for a little bit they arrived at Margaret's new apartment to see her standing out front.

Naruto tried not to stare as she wore a tight sleeveless black top that clung to her tightly and a pencil skirt before she walked over with a smile. "Whoa dudes nice car. You ready for this awesome movie?" Margaret asked as Naruto nodded and pulled out of her apartment complex.

"Totally!" both Naruto and Rigby said in agreement before speeding down the street.

After about 10 minutes of driving and a little conversation they finally got to the theaters, the line was long for the Zombie movie, reaching all the way to the back of the theater, there was some early access line with barely anyone in it.

"Aww yeah thank goodness I was able to get us early access tickets or we be waiting in line like these losers! Is your ticket the same Naruto?" Rigby asked as Naruto scoffed.

"Of course, I'm not going to be waiting in line if I don't have to" Naruto said as he pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car before sliding across the hood to open Margaret's door for her and offered a hand to help her out.

"Shall we go Milady?" he asked with a smirk as Margaret giggled and accepted his hand and let him help her up before she linked her arm with his.

"Uh oh we got the smooth machine here!" Rigby chuckled as Naruto and Margaret blushed bashfully.

"Well that's just how I am" Naruto said as Margaret smiled and blushed a bit more as they walked into the theater, handing their tickets to the attendants in the front of the line making some people groan in despair in the long line at not getting their tickets early.

"So Margaret, Rigby, want any snacks and drinks? My treat" Naruto said with a smile as Rigby fist bumped him as they waited in the very short concession line.

"Sweet! I want some popcorn!" Rigby said as Margaret frowned at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with buying the food and drinks?" Margaret asked as he nodded.

"Of course, don't worry. Get whatever you normally get" he said as they got up to the front of the line.

"How about we share a drink with two straws so I don't feel too bad for making you buy all the food" Margaret offered as he chuckled and waved Rigby away who was shoving his leg with a massive smile.

"Fine, we can share a drink of your choosing as long as you decide to get your own candy because I am protective of my candy" he teased with a smirk as she giggled.

"Oh really? Then I'll be sure to steal some of yours anyways" Margaret said as she ordered their drink and her candy before he and Rigby ordered their snacks.

"Here, let me carry those, our theater is pretty close by" Rigby said as he offered to hold the snacks, allowing Margaret to keep her arm linked with Naruto's.

"We better hurry to get good seats" Margaret rushed as she pulled Naruto along, almost refusing to let go of his arm.

"Dude! You are so freaking smooth with her!" Rigby whispered to him excitedly as they speed walked through the theater as Margaret was still pulling Naruto.

"Really? To be honest it just feels like it comes to me naturally, like I know what to say and do." Naruto said with a slight blush as Rigby just shoved his leg jokingly with a chuckle.

"Here we go! Our theater, come on dudes" Margaret said as they walked into the theater that was barely filled due to them getting early tickets. "How do we want to sit?" she asked as Rigby rose his hand quickly.

"I'll sit furthest in, then Naruto and then you can have the end seat Margaret" Rigby offered as he planned to make sure he wasn't blocking his friend any during the movies.

"That sounds good" Margaret said as she didn't see Rigby bumping fists with Naruto as Rigby sat down first, then Naruto and finally her.

"Here's your snacks Margaret and Naruto" Rigby said as they accepted the treats and Naruto transformed his tail into one so the he could sit down easier.

"I'll put the drink in the middle. My straw is the bendy one so that we can tell the difference" Margaret said as he gave her a mock salute, making her giggle.

They all snacked on their popcorn and treats as they waited for the movie to start before people started to file in and the lights dimmed.

"Ooo! It's starting" Margaret whispered excitedly as she put her arm on her and Naruto's shared armrest as the movie began.

Naruto enjoyed the movie as it was really good even though scary movies had never really affected him too much. The only thing that remotely scared him was ghost and that was when he was still young and believed in supernatural aspect of life.

He shook off the thoughts off his fears as he heard Margaret scream and grabbed onto his arm and hugged it tightly, making him blush a bit as he felt it in between her breasts.

"Sorry Naruto, the movie just really scared me" Margaret whispered as he smiled at her.

"No worries, you can hold onto me if it helps" he whispered back as he smiled at her, making her blush as she let go of his arm but intertwined her hand with his, which in turn made him blush.

Naruto squeezed Margaret's hand reassuringly with a smile before he turned back to the movie. He might have been acting calm but he was a bit surprised that Margaret was holding his hand like this.

As the movie went on Naruto found himself less focusing on it and more on the girl next to him as he felt her squeeze on his hand from time to time throughout the movie. He couldn't help but chuckle at how she looked as she was scared from the movie.

He smiled as he consolingly stroked the back of Margaret's hand, stroking her soft feathers as she looked at him with a blush, not that he could see in the dark theater.

'D-Does he not know what this means?' Margaret thought as her blush increased as he continued to pet her feathers. She was pretty sure he didn't know but with her being a bird him preening her feathers was basically step one to courting her.

"Has anyone told you how cute you look when you're scared?" Naruto whispered into her ear as her blush went darker as she squeezed his hand.

"You're such a jerk" Margaret teased as he chuckled and pushed against her shoulder with a smirk as she leaned against him more with a smile.

"You want any of my candies?" he asked as Margaret smirked at him.

"I thought you weren't going to share any" she teased as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't want to be a 'jerk' as you put it" he teased back as she giggled and held out her hand to pour some of his candies into her free hand.

Margaret smiled as she ate his candies as sharing food was again something big for her breed to do. For the most part she never accepted food from other people but Naruto wasn't just some person.

She frowned as she felt numerous things fall in her feathers on her head as she tried to get them out with her one free snack filled hand.

"Here, let me help you" Naruto whispered to her as he brushed the balls of straw wrappers making her face started to go atomic red as she felt his hands comb and brush through her feathers. She started to feel dizzy as his fingers raked through her feathers before she quickly stood up.

"Igottagotakeabreather,berightback!" she hissed out really fast at him as she rushed out of the theater.

"Naruto, what happened with Margaret?" Rigby asked quietly as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she had to go take a breather. Maybe the movie was too scary" he said as Rigby nodded before they turned back to the movie.

Margaret on the other hand was working hard to calm herself as Naruto had nearly pushed her to her breaking point where she would have gone and kissed him and not in a light peck kind of way.

'Got to stay calm, he is just being his usual self. He has no idea of what exactly he is doing to me...not that I mind' Margaret thought before she shook the thoughts out of her head and smoothed down her feathers.

She waited a few more seconds before she snuck back into the theater and sat back down before she held Naruto's hand again.

"You okay Margaret? You seemed really upset or something when you ran out before" he whispered as she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, movie just got to me a bit" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and went back to watching the movie, not minding the soft preening he was giving her by stroking his thumb against the back of her hand.

Naruto smiled as he fully enjoyed the movie with Margaret leaning against his shoulder, still giving his hand the occasional squeeze as she was probably startled from the movie before it finally ended.

"Man that was a great movie!" Rigby said as he stood up from the seat and smirked as he saw Naruto holding Margaret's hand.

"Yeah it really was great" Margaret said as she gave Naruto's hand a squeeze as they stood up, not letting go of the other's hand.

"Yeah I especially loved the part where the cop had to kill all those zombies with just two steak knives" Naruto said with a chuckle as they all started to talk about their favorite moments while they walked towards his car.

""Ladies first" Naruto said with a smile as he opened the passenger side door for Margaret who giggled and entered the car while Rigby jumped through the open window.

"Wow, the movie went later than I thought" Naruto said as the movie had started around 8:30 and it was now nearly 12.

"Yeah but it really was a great movie. We'll have to go to the movies more often" Margaret said as Naruto nodded as Rigby patted him on the back.

"Yeah maybe Mordecai won't be busy with his chick movie next time" Rigby said as they nodded as Naruto looked back at Rigby, who gave Naruto two thumbs up while pointing to Margaret.

"Well I'll drop you back off at your new apartment before I drop Rigby back at the park" Naruto said as Margaret smiled and nodded as he pulled out of the movie theater parking lot.

It didn't take long to get to Margaret's building as it was pretty close to the theater.

"Thank you so much for this awesome time you guys, it was a great experience." Margaret said as a massive smile grew on her face.

"Anytime Margaret! It was awesome" Rigby said as Naruto parked in front of her apartment complex before he got out of his car and opened her door for her again.

"May I walk the lady to her door?" he asked as she giggled and nodded before accepting his hand. Naruto smiled at her, ignoring Rigby's thumbs up before he walked her up the steps to the door of her apartment complex.

"I had such a great time with you and Rigby Naruto, thank you again, it's a real shame Mordecai couldn't come, hmm maybe next time?" Margaret said while staring into Naruto ruby red eyes.

"Yeah it is but I feel he won't make the same mistake. And of course, I look forward to our next get together" he said as he smiled at her and let go of her hand, not that either of them truly wanted to.

"Are you guys going to drop by the coffee shop tomorrow?" Margaret asked nervously as her chest started to flutter a bit as she found herself staring at his lips.

"Of course, we are your number one customers. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he turned to walk back to his car before Margaret grabbed his arm.

Margaret tried to steel her nerves to go in for the kiss but the closer she pulled him and the closer their lips got the fluttering in her chest was too much for her and caused her to kiss his cheek instead.

"I really had fun time Naruto...maybe next time it can be just the two of us?" Margaret asked as Naruto smiled massively and nodded before he shocked her by kissing her cheek as well.

"Sounds perfect" he said as she blushed and rushed inside.

"Dude! Did you hear that!? She basically asked you to ask her out on a date sometime!" Rigby yelled at him as he went back to the car, still rubbing the place that Margaret kissed, still feeling the warmth of it.

"Heh, maybe this little date will spur little Mordecai not to be such a wuss." Naruto said with a massive chuckle before he started up the car.

"I'll drop you off real quick at the park but I got to rush back to my apartment to go to bed as I still do have classes tomorrow" he said as Rigby nodded.

"Should I tell Mordecai what happened?" Rigby asked as Naruto shook his head.

"If he asks say we all had fun, nothing more. Especially if he's still acting weird. Say he still has a chance with Margaret or something. We don't want to crush all of his hope instantly. We'll help him get over her." he said as Rigby nodded as they pulled up to the park.

"I'll see you tomorrow bro, try not to stay up all night fantasizing about Margaret!" Rigby teased as he hopped out of the car and ran into the park towards the house.

Naruto for his part just blushed madly as he flipped Rigby off before speeding away making Rigby laugh before he moved back inside the house.

'Tonight was a good night' Naruto thought with a smile before groaning remembering he had an exam in the morning.

"Fuuuuck!" Naruto screamed making it be heard throughout the whole city making it as whoever heard it feel sorry for that poor soul.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **AN:** Again, just so all you know we are not bashing any characters in this story. Any bad traits we give the characters are traits they have in canon and we are only making them clearer. In the canon episode this is based off of Mordecai kills Rigby over his jealousy and did do the creepy staring at a static TV thing.

Anything you see us do is based off how the characters are.

We shall not or will not accept any Bashers, Haters, Trolls under any circumstances, this is just a fun idea wile came up with to make into a show, so it's been used many time but **_'Don't like, then don't read…'_**

 **Pairing List** :

Margaret

Audrey

Daphne Gonzalez

Death's Wife

Denise Smith

Natalia

Tracey

CJ

 **Mordecai Vote** : Margaret, OC, or Alone

Rigby x Eileen


	2. Chapter 2

**"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Regular show**

 **Thanks to 179 for the OC's**

 **Appreciation day**

 **The Park**

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day at the park all the park workers were gathered outside Pop's house on the front steps waiting for Benson to finish up appreciation day so they could get to work.

Benson standing in front of a table with appreciation plague says "The next person to receive an appreciation plague is… Skips." Everyone claps as Skips got up from the middle of the front porch stairs to get his plague Benson then says "It says here in the Book of Park Records that you went a whole year without taking a single day off."

Muscle man then stood up and shouted "Wow that's like, 400 days."

Benson the refocuses everyone o him with a cough and says "Thanks Skips we really appreciate it! The next is…Pops! Pops then stand up and shout "HOORAY!" Benson then says "For helping a baby bird back into its nest."

Mordecai ad Rigby who sitting at the top of the steps waiting for their names to be called were talking to each other quietly "Oh dude we're next!" Rigby then said "That plague is gonna look sweet hang over my bet!" Mordecai then said "Yeah! Finally some recognition!" The both high fived each other in excitement for thinking they are up next.

Naruto who was sitting in between where Skips was and Mordecai ad Rigby Just smiled at what he just heard Mordecai ad Rigby just said and looked down at his own appreciation plague his was for helping. Skips do some of the heavy lifting and keeping the cops off muscle man ad high five ghost when they take the cart out of the park to retrieve something.

Ho yes that was a fun experience that he had to talk to the cops to keep the cart from being take because of muscle mans reckless driving with it and him from be arrested for public endangerment.

Yes that was a fun day to have all round muscle man tried to make a joke about it but stop when he saw the evil glint I naruto's eye. The reason he stopped is because Muscle man is a well known prankster and is quiet famous among the other pranksters of the world. But there is an unwritten rule among them and that is to never antagonize a fox, kitsune and monkey because they are considered the most sadistic pranksters in the world.

Muscle man knew if he made a joke right now he would make it 100 time worst on himself that it already is. He knows Naruto is planning to prank him hard later he would rather not make anymore horrible than it will be.

So he decided to not say anything and take his punishment like a man when naruto caught him after that thought he ran as fast as he could to hide from him but he forgot Naruto had a very strong sense of smell.

Soon after that muscle man was hog tied o a branch in one of the trees on the major walk ways in the park dressed as a chicken with honey be what kept the feather attached to him. To say that was not a good day for anyone.

But Muscle ma learned a valuable lesson that day, it was that don't anger Naruto in any way, shape or form and to watch how he drives from now on with the cops not be as lenient as they used to be.

Well back to the matter at hand Naruto knows Benson is not going to give Mordecai and Rigby a plague because of their past track record. Although if you asked naruto and skips they would think they deserve some appreciation for trying to fix the mess they made. That their adventure actually brig a lot of people to the park to see if they can see the events when they happen.

But I the end it is up to Benson who gets a plague and who does not and to him they don't deserve them.

Naruto has a feeling that today and tomorrow is going to be a funny and hectic day that will have him talking to the cops again and he usually is not wrong when it comes to stuff like this.

Naruto then turns his attention back to Benson to see who gets the last two plagues on the table ad to see the reaction after it happen.

Benson then said "And last, but certainly not least, two guys who really pulled it together this year. Two guys that remind us not to jus work hard. But to work hard and having a good time can be one and the same. Two guys we couldn't do without. And these two guys are Mmmmmmmmmmmmuscle Man and Hi Five Ghost."

Muscle then jumped up with High Five Ghost ad ran down the stairs and took the last two plagues off the table and held them up in the air. Muscle man then said "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah! Eat on that, Mordecai and Rigby!"

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost then jumped into a golf cart that was parked out front, started it up the started doing donuts.

Muscle Man then shouts "WOOOOOOO!"

Then he and High Five Ghost drive off to do their work for the day in a different part of the park. It was a few seconds before Mordecai and Rigby came down the stairs and were in front of Benson.

Mordecai then says "C'mon Benson, what about us?"

Benson the looks up at them for a second, the opens the book and takes a look. Benson then says "Mordecai and Rigby. Oh yeah, let's see, let's see. Clean up this mess." Benson then starts to walk away with Skips.

Mordecai and Rigby the run up to him and say "Wait Benson! What about our appreciation plagues?"

Benson replies "In order to get a plague, you have to do something that's appreciated. And according to the Book of Park Records, all you guys do is mess up as slack off."

A bit offended at what their boss said Mordecai replies "We do stuff for The Park all the time." Rigby the follows up with "Yeah, there has to be something good about us in that book!" Rigby then reaches for the book to see what is written about them in it but Benson pulls it away before he could reach it.

Benson then says "This book is a record of everything that has ever happened in The Park. It's been handed down from park manager to park manager since The Park's founding. It's a historical document so keep your dirty hands off of it!"

After that he then walked over to the second cart ad got in it. Then Mordecai Walked up and asked "Can you at least fund it a bit to make us look better?"

Benson then responded "No, I can only write the truth and the truth is I don't appreciate you two." He then started the cart and drove off to make sure the other was doing their jobs. Naruto who was silent through the whole conversation just stared were Benson once was.

Now don't get naruto wrong he knows Benson has to follow the rules but he could have done it in a way to give Mordecai and Rigby some hope of actually earning it.

But instead he decided to get their hopes up early only to give it to one of the people that annoy them the most then say he does not appreciate them at all kid of a dick move on his part.

Naruto then walked up to Mordecai ad Rigby and said "Don't let what Benson said get to you guys. I'm sure you both will be able to earn your appreciation plagues later on, but you will have slack off less and do as you are told even if you don't like it, but then again that is what having a job is sometimes about."

After he said his piece he went off to do the work he was assigned to do by Benson earlier before the ceremony. It just involved him doing some trimming on the far side of the park the place closes to the wood nothing major and time consuming.

Back with Mordecai and Rigby they are just standing there after naruto left thinking on what he said until Rigby said "Awwwwwww man, I can't believe this!"

Mordecai then says "Relax dude. We just need to do some work so he'll see that what awesome employees we are. I bet if he see us doing one job, he will totally appreciate us."

Rigby then says "Yeah! We'll make him appreciate us so hard; we'll be the ones handing out the plagues!

And so began Mordecai and Rigby's attempts to impress Benson in order to get an appreciation plague. Their first attempt was raking the fallen leaves in one part of the part to make it looked well kept and nice for the visitors. When they saw a cart coming along they thought it was Benson and started to work faster, but it just turned out to be Pops. After Pops left Mordecai punched Rigby over the head for saying that was Benson in the cart.

They then started to beat each other up; the fight caused them to fall on the leaves they were raking. As they were beating each other up Benson walks bay and see them; he then writes something in the Book of Records about them and walks away.

Their second attempt they were mowing the lawn as they are doing it Rigby who was sitting on top of the engine and not be bur surprisingly spotted Benson.

Mordecai then shifted the mower in to a faster speed but lost control soon after he did. Benson who was walking around inspecting the park, suddenly he heard a lawn mower engine from behind him and quickly turned around. He was thankful he did because if he didn't he would have been run over by the mower.

Benson then turned to see who was operating the mower and it was none other than Mordecai and Rigby. After they missed him they went for a little bit then crashed in to a tree. Benson then shakes his head ad writes something more about them in the Book of Records.

Mordecai ad Rigby's third attempt was to paint the side of the house that was fading away. But they put the ladders to far apart and when Rigby tried to dip his paint brush he tipped his right into Mordecai's and dropped the paint can.

Now that would not be much of a problem but the person under it when it fell might have a different opinion. Under the can fell was standing naruto talking with Benson who could not be seen because he was sitting in the cart.

Naruto just reported to Benson that the trimming was done on the edge of the park and asked if he needed something else done before he went on his lunch break. Benson was about to reply but then a paint can hit the top of the cart and tipped over and spilled on naruto making him a blue fox instead a dark orange one.

Benson then stepped out of the cart and both he and naruto looked up to see Mordecai and Rigby on the ladders with paint brushes in their hands. Benson then took out the book from the cart wrote something in it most likely about Mordecai and Rigby.

He then turned to naruto and said "Go and get cleaned up naruto then go on your lunch break." Benson ten walked away. Naruto then looked back at Mordecai and Rigby with a look that says "I will get you" the left to get cleaned up then off to his lunch.

We now cut to Mordecai and Rigby washing the cart they just spilled paint over. Mordecai the throws the sponge he had in his hand to the ground and says "Aww, this is hopeless! Benson is never gonna appreciate us! Anyone who reads that book will think we're complete slackers.

Rigby then had a idea ad says "What if we change it. We can rewrite so it looks like we are the employees of the century."

Mordecai then catches on to what Rigby is saying and exclaims "Dude! Let's go change that book!

They then run to the house and sneak into Benson's office to find the Book of Park Records is sitting on top in the center of Benson's desk. Rigby looks around and says "The coast is clear." Mordecai then walk over and pick up the book and says "The Book of Park Records" Mordecai thought for a second that the book moved in his hands.

Rigby then says "Dude, open it up!" Mordecai o the other hand is starting to have second thoughts and says "I don't know man. Maybe we shouldn't do this. What if we weren't meat to see what's inside?"

Rigby look at him like he just said he was going to give up on video games and only work for the rest of his life. Rigby then said "Pfft! If we were not supposed to see inside, they shouldn't have taught us how to read."

Rigby then takes the book from Mordecai opens it and starts looking for their names in the book. He then says "I found our names." Mordecai then reaches over and takes the book from Rigby while saying "Gimme that!"

"Hey" Shouted Rigby but not loud enough to be heard from the outside. _"Mordecai and Rigby are lazy, good for nothing slackers?!_ Awww!" read Mordecai from the book. Rigby then nodded his head a little and said "its kind a true" even Rigby had to admit that they slacked off a lot.

Mordecai then starts to read more on what Benson wrote about them. _"Their continued employment is one of life's great mysteries! Can't be taught, untrustworthy, useless, destruction of park property!"_ shouted Mordecai in an inside voice. Rigby the throws his hand I the air and says "Oh sure that one time!"

Mordecai continues to read what was in the book and was getting angrier with each sentence. _"A general, waste of time, energy, and space!"_ Rigby then kicked the phone that was on the desk he was standing on over and said "Ugh anyone who reads this is gonna think we are complete tools."

Little did they know that they we're be eavesdropped on by naruto just coming out of the bathroom after a shower and with his change of clothes paint stained clothes in a bag. Naruto started listening around 'Gimme that' and heard what Benson wrote about Mordecai and Rigby.

Now Naruto knows Benson has to write the truth, but seriously he could have chosen a better way to describe them. But Benson was the boss and there was nothing he could do without the chance of being fired.

So he decided just to listen in on what they plan to do now. Mordecai then said "No they're not. Let's change this stupid book. _Mordecai and Rigby are my favorite employees."_

Rigby then caught on to what Mordecai meat and stared to write his own part in the book. "Let me try. Every _morning Mordecai and Rigby make blueberry pancakes, do the dishes, and wash the floor."_

Mordecai then wrote _"I save all my hardest jobs for them."_ Rigby then wrote " _They are always sweating from all the hard work they do."_

It seems to naruto from the crack in the door that they were having fun with what they we're writing in the Book of Park Records. Naruto could not help but chuckle quietly at what he heard them write down, but then again Benson reads that book everyday so he will most likely change it back to what it once was.

Mordecai then laughed and wrote _"They're the most reliable guys I ever met!"_ Rigby then wrote _"I trust them with my own life"_ Mordecai then wrote _"There was this blizzard, and Skips broke his leg, but it didn't matter because Mordecai ad Rigby took him to the Hospital, the emergency part of the hospital!"_

Naruto bit back the urge to laugh at what he had just heard. But before he could listen more he heard footsteps coming. He figured it was Benson coming to get the book, good thing he had bigger than normal fox ears it makes his hearing that just under a rabbit.

So he quickly left and caught Benson coming up the stair they nodded to each other and went their own way. Benson went to get the book from his office where Mordecai and Rigby were altering it.

Naruto on the other hand decided it was time to start his lunch break and hopefully see if his test results were sent to his email yet. As he reached the park to see if any of the food trucks set up at the entrance. When he got there it was a burger truck today but there was a police care their as well.

Naruto was now confuse he was sure Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were suspended from taking the cart out after the first time the cops got involved. As he got closer he saw said police officer ordering a burger for lunch.

When he finally got to the entrance the police officer was a woman but that did not surprise him what did was that it was a Female Rabbit. Now naruto is by no means a speciesist but the Rabbit family in general tends to stay away from work that is considered life threatening.

After she got her order she went back to her cruiser and drove off to different part of the city 'she must be on patrol today' thought naruto. After that naruto enjoyed his lunch then went back to work. The rest of the day seem to fly by and it was pretty quiet than usual but then again not every day is going to be some world ending day. So quitting time came around and naruto left for home happy today was simple, well except the fact he had paint dumped on him.

As he walked closer to his apartment he noticed that the one next to his finally got a resident in it. So now naruto has neighbors but he will greet them later right now he is tired and wanted to sleep.

 **Next day**

The next morning naruto work up and did his usual routine to get ready for work but for some strange reason he could not shake the feeling that something is wrong with today and something bad will happen as well.

So he took his usual walk to the park same as every day he has worked there. But when he got to the entrance he saw Benson talking to the Rabbit officer he saw yesterday at the burger truck. Naruto was hoping that no one was in trouble again, not because he had to talk to the cops not it was that Kitsune and rabbits did not get along.

As naruto got closer he heard Benson say "Sure I can get some ne to show you around the park so you can get familiar with the area." Benson then saw naruto and waved him over to him.

Naruto then walked up to Benson and got a look at the officer she was a yellow bunny a little shorter than naruto, but had long ears that went with her blond hair that reached to her mid back when down. She had her standard blue police uniform on with badge and everything else on the belt. She had a hour glass figure that was made for running and for flexibility.

They both stared at each other for a minute and then introduced themselves "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki it is nice to meet you." She then replied "To you as well my Name is Julie Velveteen I hope we can get along." They both shook hand the turned their attention to Benson.

Benson then said" Okay Naruto I want you to show Julie around the park so she can get a feel for it." Naruto then nodded and Benson went on his way. Naruto then tried to start a conversation with Julie "So are you new to town don't remember see you anywhere before?" Julie then answered "Yes just moved here actually." They then talked as they walked through the park, Naruto showing her around the park and making sure she knew what area's to avoid in said park when patrolling.

As they reached the center of the park naruto asked if she was hungry she said yes. They decided to head to the snack bar for lunch. On the way there they ran into Skips, Naruto introduced Julie to Skips and did the same with Skips.

As they were walking to the snack bar the weather suddenly changed from hot and sunny to a fricken blizzard in the middle of summer. As they tried to make their way through the blizzard something hit skips who was in front of Naruto and Julie.

It was Mordecai and Rigby driving the cart, they ran over and pick up Skips but once they did that his leg broke. Rigby then said "That's not good." Naruto gave him a look that said yeah thinks? They then helped skips in to the cart and took off to find Benson after Mordecai and Rigby explained how they wrote lies in the book.

They got to the house to see Benson coming out of the house with appreciation plagues for Mordecai ad Rigby. But they both ran past Benson to get to the book but before they could enter the house the snow suddenly came to life and formed a monster with ruby eyes and breathes fire. It reached into the house and took the Book of Park Records and stomped away with it.

After that Mordecai ad Rigby chased after the Monster to get the book back, they were successful but the monster still had the cover in its snowy hand. Until Skips launched the cart off a snow bank and hit the monsters arm destroying it. Rigby then caught the cover of the book and through it to Mordecai and put the book together.

Everything that was caused by the book was reversed and the damage was undone. Benson then stormed up to them and took the book back and said "I'll take that. I don't know what been going on here or why you jokers have my book. But clean up this mess starting now or you're both fired!"

Mordecai then replied "What mess?" Rigby then followed up with "We did all the jobs you told us to do." Benson then looked around and saw the jobs done and no mess. Not liking the fact he was wrong he left with Skips in the cart.

Rigby then said "What still no appreciation plagues?"Naruto who was stand off to the side with Julie Said to her "I hope you enjoyed the tour and if you have any questions feel free to find me again." He then left to do the other list of jobs Benson gave him that day and he hopes Mordecai and Rigby don't do any more dooms day stunts.

* * *

 **Read and Reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from Naruto and Regular show.**

 **Dragonfromheaven said I could continue this story even when he took it back.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Peeps**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day at the park and everything was back to normal after the whole Book of Records incident which for some odd reason no one but Naruto and Julie remembers it. But that incident was about a week ago and Julie hasn't stopped bothering him about it and it is getting annoying.

But luckily he has managed to avoid and escape her questioning about the strange events that has happened before and during his employment. But that didn't stop her from trying every chance she got. Naruto also found out she is a really fast runner. But that is to be expected she is a rabbit after all.

Now we see Naruto, Mordecai and Rigby standing outside the house near a white truck which is use to transport the cart when it is broken down or they need to bring in some new trees for the park. They were told by Benson to wash the truck then report back to him when they are doe for more work.

"Okay. Ready?" said Mordecai after he rubbed his eyes.

"Give me a second! Ready." said Rigby as he rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"Stare!" exclaimed Mordecai.

A few seconds past bay as Mordecai ad Rigby just stare at each other. While this is happening Naruto is off to the side washing part of the truck. He looks at Mordecai and Rigby and just shakes his head "And they wonder why Benson pays them so little." He said and just continues to wash the truck.

"Guys come on I want to get this done so we can go on break or do something else stop wasting time please." said Naruto in a voice that said he did not want to do this.

But the two just ignored him and continued on with their staring contest. Naruto then thought if Mordecai or Rigby ever met his mother she would beat or scare the laziness right out of them. Just like she did with him, his dad and his godfather, but his godmother had to help with the last one.

Another few seconds pass and Rigby starts to dance in his spot making weird faces and arm farting. "Ooh I think you gonna blink!" said Rigby. Mordecai then looked at him amused "Yeah, right." He said.

Rigby then starts to sweat and then takes out a laser pointer and tries to shoot it into Mordecai's eyes. Mordecai tries to protect his eye from the laser pointer. "Hey! No laser pointers! That's not regulation!" yelled Mordecai. Rigby kept trying to make Mordecai blink "Street rules man." said Rigby.

Up in the house Benson decides to take a look on how the washing of the truck is coming along. "What are you doing? I asked you to wash that truck 20 minutes ago! I can't trust you two to do anything! Naruto keep up the good work by the way."

Mordecai then break the staring and looks at Benson nervously "Uh, we were just taking a break!" Mordecai and Rigby then go back to washing the truck. Benson then walks off but then turns around only to see that Mordecai and Rigby have gone back to staring at each other.

Just when Benson was about to yell and commercial on the television came on. "Bosses! Are you sick of slackers?" Benson then turned to the TV to see what it was about. "Yeah" said Benson.

"Is this familiar?" (It then shows two employees that work at a cafe place sleeping at the counter.) "Then turn this, into this" (shows the two workers working diligently and surrounded by cameras.) "Into this get your workers to work harder." The manager of the cafe then turned to the camera with a smile and thumbs up "Thanks Peeps" he said.

The commercial then went on to explain the four levels of the Peeps system. First was Mooch Master, the second was Slacker Pack, the third was Bum Blitzer and the four and final level was Jeepers Peepers X-infinity with a life time guarantee.

The commercial then went on saying that if they ordered now they would get the camera lens cleaning kit. Then went on to explain that the chemical used to clean it is highly flammable and that Peeps might not be legal in certain country they reside in and that they will need to sign a waiver say that Peeps is not held responsible for the cameras watching of the employees.

Sometime later outside we see Mordecai and Rigby still doing their staring contest and naruto who has done the entire back half of the truck just leaning against the garage waiting for them to do the front part then move on to another job from Benson.

As he was waiting he saw Benson come up with a video camera used for television broadcasts. The only reason Mordecai saw Benson coming is because he was facing the direction Benson was coming from.

"Hey you two!" half yelled Benson.

Rigby then turned around quickly after he heard Bensons voice.

"Hey Benson we were just getting back to work." said Mordecai in a nervous voice.

Benson then had a smug grin on his face and for that reason Naruto knew today and maybe the rest of the week is going to be a massive headache. Naruto then noticed a certain symbol on the camera Benson was carrying and he could feel in the back of his head he had seen it somewhere before.

"It is okay, Mordecai. I trust you." said Benson in a calm voice.

"Really?" said Mordecai in a skeptical voice.

"Of course I do, because I have this!" said Benson then he assembled a small video camera and pointed it at Mordecai ad Rigby.

"Say hello to Peeps. It's a surveillance system. Now I'll be able to see what you two are up to 24/7 365. Isn't that great?" said Benson before he throws a wash cloth in Mordecai's face and hands a Bucket of water to Rigby.

"I'll let you guys finish your work. And remember, I'm watching you!" said Benson before he walked off whistling a happy tune. Naruto just stared at Bensons back in disbelief as he walked away. Naruto now remembered where he had seen that logo it was for a watch system for bosses to use to make sure their workers were doing their jobs.

But Naruto could understand his position, he may not have liked it but he could understand that Mordecai and Rigby have a tendency to leave work undone that carries over into the next day and adds more work for everyone over all.

"I don't think Bensons trusts us" said Rigby in a normal voice.

"Of course he doesn't. He just put a camera in front of us." said Mordecai in a agitated voice.

Naruto just looked at his two coworkers and shook his head at them they really did not see they waste time at work doing stupid thing how dense are they?

"What's the big deal? I mean, we're working. We're gonna get it done." said Rigby in an agitated voice.

"Come on. We'll show him. We'll get this done in no time." said Mordecai in a pumped voice. Then both Mordecai and Rigby start washing the front of the car at a fast pace.

 **5 minutes later**

We then see Mordecai and Rigby working at a much slower pace than before and have a bored look on their faces. Naruto who had gone from leaning on the garage was now sitting on the steps just waiting for them to finish so they can move on. And for those wondering why naruto is not helping them is because Benson ordered him not to.

"Dude, forget this. Let's just finish our staring contest." Said Rigby annoyed by having to work.

"We can't Benson is watching us" said Mordecai as he pointed at the camera that zoomed in on them.

Inside the house we have Benson and Skips walking into the computer room and see the Feed from the camera outside.

"You gotta check this out Skips. Those slackers are finally working. Yep, Peeps is working like a charm." said Benson in a proud and happy voice.

Skips then looks at the screen of the computer and sees something that should not be there. "Why is there a jet outside?" questioned Skips.

"Huh?" questioned Benson as he looked at the computer screen and saw a crude draw picture of Mordecai and Rigby washing the truck, with a jet flying by that had a talk bubble that said 'You guys are doing a great job!'

"What!" shouted Benson and the he ran outside past Naruto who was sitting on the steps to the camera and found it covered up by the drawing. He then rips it off with and says something no one could make out.

Mordecai and Rigby then notice and look away from their staring contest and try to make up an excuse. "Oh Benson, uh" Mordecai tried to say the excuse.

Benson then turned his face was red and he looked like he was in a rage state. "Get back to work **NOW**!" shouted the red face gumball machine.

Mordecai and Rigby then got back to work on washing the truck. Benson then walked off trying to calm down and pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Peeps.

"I'm gonna take those slackers to level two" said Benson.

Benson then came back after a few minutes taking on the phone. He was still a bit mad at what Mordecai and Rigby did but had calmed down somewhat.

"Naruto you can go and have your lunch break Mordecai and Rigby will join you in a few minutes." Said Benson is a somewhat strained voice.

"Okay I will be at the coffee shop if they ask where I am. Just tell them the usual place." Said the multi tailed kitsune as he walk towards the coffee shop Margret and Eileen work at.

As Naruto walked to the coffee shop he could not help but think Benson was going to up the ante with Mordecai ad Rigby he just hope those two would get the message and work harder and then Peeps will go away.

As naruto neared the coffee shop he heard running coming from behind him, he then turned and saw Mordecai and Rigby with some new equipment o then and could not help but start laughing.

The Blue jay and the small raccoon had camera packs on them, the ones you see explores and self show people wear when they want to go somewhere alone or an area where only one person can go.

After Naruto's laughing fit they finally got to the café Naruto and Rigby got in the door no problem but Mordecai's camera attachment got caught on the overhang and he had to crouch down a bit to get in.

"This. Sucks." said Mordecai stating the obvious.

"I know! Mine is really chaffing me." said Rigby as he tried to adjust his pack so it would stop.

"Well at least we're on break. Now we can finish our staring contest." said Mordecai trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Yeah it's on." said Rigby in a voice that said he was going to win.

Naruto who was watching the two in silence just thought Benson was over reacting to Mordecai and Rigby not doing their work.

"Guys you know this would have not happened if you had just done your work right away and done your staring contest later right?" said Naruto in I told you so voice.

Mordecai ad Rigby just grunted annoyed that he was right and they can't finish their staring contest because the cameras kept getting in the way.

"Ugh, this is lame." said Mordecai in an irritated tone.

Mordecai and Rigby and Naruto are standing in line to pay for their food and drinks and then get back to work before Benson freak about them for taking too long

"Next." said Margret as she put the money from the previous customer in to the register. She then looked up to see who was next. "Hey guys! What's with the cameras?" She asked with a confused face which Naruto found cute.

"These? Um, we're making an Indie film." said Mordecai hoping the red cardinal would believe the excuse. Luckily for him she seemed to buy the excuse for now.

"Whoa, that's cool." said Margret in an exited voice that fooled Mordecai ad Rigby but not Naruto. He could see that she did not buy what Mordecai said.

"Yeah, it's pretty obscure art house stuff." said Mordecai in voice that he was in the clear. Rigby then caught on ad added his input.

"It's so Indie, only one dud is going to see It." aid Rigby in a bragging kind of voice. Naruto who was listening to his two slacker friends just shook his head at the two. 'Are these guys really cared what others thinks of them that much or was it just because of Margret?' thought Naruto.

"What's it called?" said Margret.

Just when they were about to answer the speakers on the packs turned on ad Benson's voice came through for everyone to hear. "It is called. 'Slacker 2: The return of Mordecai and Rigby to their Jobs.' Breaks over! But Naruto would you mind picking me up a sandwich from Cheezers on your way back?"

"Sure Benson your usual order of a tripe grilled cheese sandwich?" said Naruto as this is not the first time he had to pick up lunch for Benson. "Yes just the usual and I will pay you back when you get back to the park." said Benson knowing Naruto will get the order right.

Soon after Mordecai ad Rigby left Naruto explained to Margret what Mordecai and Rigby have really going on for them because of their laziness and procrastination. She then just giggled after she heard about their situation and agreed with Naruto that they need to work harder.

Naruto then left but not before teasing Margret on how cute she looked when she was confused. He then leaves a stuttering waitress that was a bit more red than usual? Naruto got to Cheezers and ordered Benson's usual sandwich and then went right to the park.

When Naruto got back to the park he saw Benson waiting on the front deck for him to give him is lunch. He then paid Naruto the difference on what he paid for the sandwich and then sent him off to work with Mordecai and Rigby for the rest of the day.

For the rest of the day Mordecai, Rigby and Naruto did different jobs around the park. From picking up garbage to racking leaves, they just did what Benson told them to do over the speakers. Now we see them heading for the house because Benson told them to come to it for their final jobs for the day.

"Wonder what Benson is going to have us do when we get to the house?" said Naruto out loud as he and Mordecai and Rigby waked to the house.

"I don't know hopefully it is not something to bad like cleaning the toilets or washing the floors by hand." said Mordecai in an exhausted voice with Rigby nodding in agreement.

As they came up on the house they saw Benson waiting for them outside. "Alright Mordecai ad Rigby get inside and start doing the dishes and when they are done you can go do whatever you guys do. Naruto I need you to take out the trash to the dumpster when that is done come back to me and then you can call it a day."

They all nodded and went off to do their jobs; Naruto walked over to the pile of trash and took eleven trash bags at once one in each hand and one bag per tail. Naruto was able to make less tips this way and finish the job quicker than it would take normally.

Now after he put the last bag I the dumpster he went to the house to report to Benson and check up on Mordecai and Rigby. He was hoping that they did not do anything to make Benson escalate Peeps any further.

As he walked into the house he saw Benson walking towards the kitchen with a thing of pizza coupons in his hand. Naruto then got Benson's attention, "Benson got the trash bags I the dumpster. What is with the coupons and did Mordecai and Rigby do something else wrong?" he asked his boss.

"No nothing is wrong just wanted to reward Mordecai and Rigby for doing the dishes like I asked and not once did them take an unnecessary break." said Benson. Naruto heard what Benson said but he did not believe it Mordecai and Rigby do a job and not complaining.

They both entered the kitchen only to find no Mordecai and Rigby and the dishes not done at all the cameras from their packs were pointed to the sink and had a video on repeat in them Dish Washing for the Olympics.

Needless to say Benson was furious and was going to up Peeps to the third level and it was going to be bad for everyone. Benson then turned to Naruto and said "Go home for the night Naruto ad relax I will see you tomorrow." In a stained voice so he did not yell at the wrong person.

 **Next day**

When Naruto got to the park the next morning, the entire park was covered cameras of all shapes and sized and type. As he walked to the house the cameras followed his every move ad made him very uncomfortable and nervous for some reason.

As he came up on the house he saw Mordecai and Rigby waiting for him so they could start work. When he got to them he gave them a look that said this is both of yours fault and that you two will pay for this.

As the day went by the cameras watched their every move from racking the leaves to moving rocks. Even when they went to the bathroom a number of cameras in the stalls and a big one came out of the toilet.

They weren't the only ones having a bad day because of the cameras. Everyone I the park was on edge Skips seemed okay but if you look closely you could see he was tense and ready to tear the cameras from their stands.

Pops was scared nearly all the time when he tended to the garden and other plants of the park and even when he worked o his car the same looking over his shoulder kind of paranoia.

Muscle Man and High Five ghost were about to start breaking cameras until Benson said over the speakers that if a single camera is broken the person who broke it would be fired immediately.

Now back to Naruto, Mordecai and Rigby in the public bathroom. "This really needs to stop." said Mordecai in a serious voice.

Naruto just looked at him stupidly for stating the obvious. "Yes this will need to stop, but that is not going to happen because Benson knows it is working in getting you two to actually do your work." said Naruto to the two slackers that caused all of this mess.

"How were we supposed to know that Benson was going put in a surveillance system because of a simple staring contest? said Rigby in a tine that thought he was not in the wrong.

Naruto just looked at him like he was an idiot. "You were doing it on work time when it could have been held off to when you got off work. But no you two had to push your luck with Benson." said Naruto in an aggravated tone.

"Relax Naruto me and Rigby will be the ones to fix this mess. So don't worry the cameras will be gone by tomorrow." said Mordecai to Naruto in a sure fire voice that said this was going to bite them in the ass.

The rest of the day went by as usual with them doing the normal jobs with the cameras following their every move and had to hold back on destroying the cameras in every way sense and form.

 **Next day**

When Naruto got to the park the next day the cameras were gone but he saw a huge truck with Peeps name on it. When Naruto asked Skip what happen to the cameras and if Benson finally came to his senses?

Skips shook his head and told him what Mordecai and Rigby did and Benson's response to it and the contract he signed. Naruto was now sure he was going to prank Mordecai and Rigby hard to the point they won't be able to live it down.

Now we see the back of the truck open to reveal a giant eyeball. "Ahhhh what are you?" shouted Benson in surprise and terror from what came out of the truck.

"I'm Peeps it is nice to meet you all" said the giant eye ball in a telepathic voice.

Then for the rest of the day Peeps followed the workers around the park first was the Mordecai and Rigby Peeps followed them as they did their work. Next was Pops taking a shower he went to get out and saw Peeps staring at him so he shut the curtain to conceal his modesty? After him was Muscle Man and Hive Five Ghost they were watching a monster truck while twirling his shirt in the air, but then Peeps comes on the TV and scares the two to get back to work even if their break was not over yet.

Next was Skips and Naruto working on the bus they use to transport kid and other party goers to the park for the paid planned parties? Naruto was working on the top of the engine while Skips was working on the bottom part. They both came out to get a tool they needed and turned and saw skips staring at both of them as they got their tools and went back to work tensely.

Next they are all in the golf cart trying to escape Peeps, but he just teleported in front of them, then to the top of the park house. "Benson! This has gone too far!" said Mordecai in an angry tone. Yeah, I can't work." said Skips in an exhausted voice. "I have not slept in a fortnight." said Pops in a tired voice. "I'm so stressed that I'm losing muscle Mass." said Muscle Man as held up his arm to show how small it became.

"I know guys. I'm gonna take care of this mess right now." said Benson to the rest of the workers of the park. "Peeps we need to talk please come down here." shouted Benson to Peeps.

The giant eye ball teleported in front of Benson and said "yes?"

"Peeps you're creeping everyone out. You have to go." Said Benson in a uneven tone.

"Sorry but if you have read the fine print on the contract you signed, it states that I am to watch you 24/7 365 until you die." Said Peeps in a normal tone for him.

He then showed the contract to them and it stated as clear as day what he said. Benson then tore it apart in a fit of rage. "That's cool I made copies." said Peeps. Of course like everyone who has a contract agreement they make copies.

Mordecai then made a bet with Peeps in the form of a staring contest if they won he would leave the park forever. But if he won he would get their eyes. So the agreement was struck and the contest began.

Hours past and both Mordecai and Peeps continue to stare at each other and both of their eyes are red and dry to the point they look like they were awake for days.

Peeps were about to blink but started to sprout smaller eyes that started wet his eyes until it was normal again. That was before Rigby took out a laser pointer and started to shoot it into each eye.

Until Peeps was on the ground in pain from the laser pointer being shot in to his eyes. But after a few seconds Peeps blinked. "But his is not regulation." said Peeps in pain. "Street rules man" said Rigby before he shot Peep's main eye.

Peeps then was set on fire and floated in to the lake to put it out. After they fished Peeps out of the lake and took him to the hospital. Before they took him away he said "It's dark so much darkness." Then the ambulance left to take him to the hospital.

After that everyone ran to Mordecai and congratulated him on his win. He then asked for some eye drops, but when he went to use them they dried up in the air before it could re ach his eyes. Mordecai then told them to take him to the hospital quickly.

So Naruto decided to hold off pranking Mordecai and Rigby until the blue jays eyes healed. But in this gave him time to plan on what and which way he would prank them.

A shiver just went through Mordecai and Rigby's spines and they thought it was just the cold night air but if there is one thing you don't do is anger a Kitsune and ignore the feeling from it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update it was a combination of writers block, computer problems and life. So thank you for be patient with me on this story.**

 **Also I will try and get the updates done but remember I have three other stories to do and will try and get to them equally.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speak"

' _Thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show or Naruto.**

 **My mom**

* * *

It was another sunny day at the park and about two weeks after the whole peeps surveillance system incident. Everything pretty much just went back to normal for the park even the part where Benson still threatens to fire Mordecai and Rigby.

But other than that is still normal at the park or as normal as it can get for the park with it track record. But that did not stop Naruto from plotting Mordecai and Rigby's punishment prank for the Peeps incident.

Luckily for him he got the green one or Muscle Man to agree to help him with it and to help distract Mordecai and Rigby while he set it up for later. Right now he is with Mordecai and Rigby; they were order by Benson to pick up a new lemon tree for the park.

"Dude we are gonna be late hurry up! Just tie it to the cart!" exclaimed Mordecai.

Naruto heard this and just shook his head knowing this will cause the small tree to fall apart during the ride. He was about to voice his opinion, but he was pushed on to the cart by Rigby.

"Go, go, and go. Take that street." half shouted Rigby.

As they drove through town Naruto noticed they were taking the long way to the park and were going to be late to get the tree back. Naruto thought about it a decided not to say anything as pay back for Rigby pushing him into the cart.

"We're not gonna make it, we're not gonna make it!" exclaimed Mordecai in a panic.

 **The Park**

Meanwhile at the park Benson and Skips are waiting outside the house in the middle of the park for Naruto, Mordecai and Rigby to get back with the new tree.

"That's it." said Benson finally loses his patience and walked towards the other golf cart with Skips. Just as they were about to get to it Mordecai and Rigby and Naruto came driving up.

"Phew dude we made it. Dude, we made it" said Mordecai in a relieved voice.

"Mordecai watch out for that rock!" shouted Naruto.

Mordecai then blinked for a second but in that second he did not see the big rock in the path of one of the carts tiers. As a result they hit the rock and lost control of the cart causing it to crash into a lamppost. This resulted in the tree flying into the lamppost and gets lodged into it.

As Mordecai and Rigby get out of the cart and try to dislodge the tree from the lamppost, Naruto walks over to Benson and Skips. When he got to them Mordecai and Rigby finally got the lemon tree un-lodged from the lamp post and presented it to Benson.

"Here's the lemon tree you asked us to pick up." said Mordecai in an uneasy tone when he looked at the state the tree was in. "Right on time. I think the guy sold us a lemon, you know what I'm saying." said Rigby in a somewhat joking smug tone.

After that dumb joke the reactions verity per person Skips was stoic as ever but in his eyes he was a bit annoyed, Naruto was just face palming and shaking his head wonder will these guys ever learn. While Benson just turned red with rage while watching the last leaf fall of the now destroyed tree. He was about to yell at Mordecai and Rigby like he normally does but suddenly calm down.

"No. You know what? I blame myself. I should've known better than to trust you two morons with such a straight forward task. It is obvious you guys need supervision." said Benson in a calm tone of voice.

Mordecai and Rigby look confused by Benson's statement, while Naruto is thinking on whom Benson would put with Mordecai and Rigby to watch over them. Naruto then came to realize that only two other co workers would be up to it.

"Super-what-now?" said Mordecai in a confused voice.

"Supervision – be watched over as you do a job to make sure it is done right with little to no mistakes" said Naruto to Mordecai and rigby,

Benson then walks over to the golf cart and pulls the walkie talkie out and turns it on.

"Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, get down here! I need you to watch over Mordecai and Rigby." said Benson in a serious voice.

"We'll be right there." said Muscle man through the walkie talkie.

When Mordecai and Rigby heard that they were not happy and did not bother to hide it in any way shape or form. "What?!" exclaimed Mordecai with annoyance and disbelief. "No Way!" said Rigby has he dropped the part of the tree he was holding.

"You can't stick us with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost! Those guys are turds!" said Rigby in an angry tone.

"They have the combined intelligence of bread mold! Come on, Benson. Give us one more chance." said Mordecai in a somewhat pleading/annoyed voice.

But Benson was having none of it and did not want to put up with their whining. "No more chances! I'm sending you to the nursery to pick up another lemon tree. If you screw up again, I will have them supervise your next job, then the next job and the next job. **GET IT.** " said Benson turning red towards the end.

"Yes. Um, yes, sir." said Mordecai in a nervous voice.

"I'm sure." said Benson in a normal voice.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day." said Naruto trying to lighten the mood. But it seemed not to work.

After that was said Benson and Skips got into the other cart and drove off to a different part of the park. After they were out of site Naruto just turned and looked at Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby then threw his hand into the air and shouted "Aw, man." and then kicked up some of the loose dirt on the path.

"Uh, this blows! You know what the worst is?" said Mordecai in a annoyed voice.

"The smell?" said Rigby

Mordecai just shook his head "No dude. Those lame "my mom" jokes Muscle Man always tells." He said in an annoyed voice.

"They are not that bad if you choose to ignore the really dumb one and the one that don't make sense." said Naruto in a casual tone.

After he said that Muscle Man and High five ghost come over the hill with Muscle Man driving and high five ghost on the passenger seat.

Muscle man did his usual "WHOOOOO!" shout when he is called in by anyone. As he approached closer he turned the wheel of the cart he was driving and did a giant donut around them.

"Great." said Mordecai in a dull tone.

"Well, well, well! Looks like someone needs supervision. You know who else needs supervision? My Mom!" said Muscle man as he and High five ghost high fived. "Now get in the back so I can supervise you." said Muscle man in a serious voice.

Mordecai and Rigby got in the back of the cart while Naruto got in the front with Muscle man and High five ghost who was in the cent between Muscle man and Naruto. Muscle man then turned on the radio and stood up and danced a bit if you could call it that. "WHOOOOO! Oh, yeah. This song rocks. You know who else rocks this hard MY MOM!" said Muscle man then gunned it.

"Dude I don't know how long I can take this." said Rigby from the back seat.

"I know dude but if we don't pull this off…" said Mordecai next to Rigby.

"You both will be fired by Benson and you will have to find different jobs that might only higher one of you guys." told Naruto finishing Mordecai thought.

"Aw sick!" said Rigby in a disgusted voice. The reason for this was because Rigby got half mooned by Muscle man as he somewhat danced.

"I love this tasty lick" said Muscle man in his normal loud voice.

"That's it I'm jumping" said Rigby in an annoyed tone.

"No dude. Don't worry. There's the nursery. This will all be over soon" said Mordecai in a somewhat knowing tone.

As they approached the nursery Naruto heard what Mordecai said and could only inwardly shake his head. He should know by now the anything involving Muscle man is never simple. They eventually got to the nursery and then passed it.

"You just passed the nursery!" half shouted Mordecai.

"Pull you panties out of you but, bro! I know a short cut." said Muscle man.

"But it was right there!" Said Mordecai in a irritated tone.

"Who is supervising this mission ME, that's who! So shut your word hole. I'm listening to my jams!" said Muscle man.

They drive for a little bit longer until they are in the middle of the forest and then Muscle man stops the cart and gets out.

"What? Where are we? Why are we stopping?" said Mordecai in a confuse voice.

"Its lunch time." said Muscle man as he pointed to the taco truck. "This is where you get the best tacos in the whole city." said Muscle man in a low tone. "You know who else has the best tacos in the city?" exclaimed Muscle man.

"Dude, Benson will blow a fuse if he find out we're slacking off." said Rigby in a worried tone.

"You know who else would blow a fuse if she found out we were slacking off?" said Muscle man for another joke.

"We don't have time for this" half shouted Mordecai.

"You know who else doesn't have time for this?" said Muscle man with a mocking face.

Naruto who was near the taco truck watched this and just shook his head wondering what Benson was thinking when he called Muscle man. Also how Muscle man has not been fired for the way he is and how he acts. But he does know that Muscle man did work at the park before him or Mordecai and Rigby were even hired there.

"UGH!" shouted Rigby.

"You who else says "UGH"? My MOM!" said Muscle man finally getting his joke out and high fiving ghost.

Naruto just stared at Muscle man like he was some kind of idiot. Wonder if he just does those jokes to mess with people.

"Can we get lunch after we pick up the tree?" said Mordecai in a somewhat pleading tone.

"No can do. High fives got to have his tacos. Watch this." said Muscle man as he took out the walkie talkie. "Hey Benson, we're going to pull over and get some lunch is that cool?" asked Muscle man.

"Go for it. I know you guys will get it done." answered Benson over the walkie talkie.

"Woah!" said both Mordecai and Rigby in amazement.

"Benson is never cool with us." said Rigby in an amazed voice.

"What? Don't you guys check in?" said Muscle man.

"Uh no." said Mordecai in an unsure voice.

"You gotta check in! Benson is the boss and he needs to know where you are at all times. YAY LETS EAT!" said Muscle man in a semi serious voice.

Naruto nodded ad Muscle mans logic when it comes to Benson and the whereabouts of his employees. The reason is maybe if you thinks about it can range from making sure your all right to a emergency of a family member that called Benson or a major storm warning. But he did wonder how or why high five ghost needed his tacos. He was dead why did he need to eat at all?

"Muscle man is right Mordecai and Rigby. If you let Benson know when you are going on break then you won't be yelled at as much and have your pay docked all the time you guy goof off or disappear." said Naruto to mordecai and rigby.

"How come you never check in?" asked Rigby to Mordecai before he punched him.

Muscle man then walked up to the taco truck and started to rig the bell on the counter. After the second ring the person who owns the truck walks over and sees Muscle man.

"Muscle man, High five ghosts (Slaps a high five to ghost.) I have not seen you guys in ages. (Looks over to where Mordecai, Rigby and Naruto are.) Who are those two losers and the cool fox?" said the taco guy.

"Just some chump I have to supervise. I have to make sure they do the job right and the cool fox is another co worker who boss did not assign anywhere else so he is stuck with us." said Muscle man.

"I feel sorry for you guys." said the Taco guy while shaking his head.

"You know who else I feel sorry for? MY MOM!" said Muscle man.

After that the taco guy, Muscle man and high five ghost all shouted "OOOOOH" for some odd reason. While this happened Naruto just watched and kept trying to make sense on how Muscle man can make people laugh with his my mom jokes. Rigby was about to join in on the shout, until Mordecai punched him in the arm hard enough to shut him up and Naruto just shook his head thinking that someone actually found that funny.

"Here's a round of tacos for making me laugh." said the Taco guy while he gave Muscle man the tacos.

At this point Mordecai and Rigby and Naruto just stared in disbelief at what just happened and on how in any way shape or form that joke was funny.

"Aw, what? You actually thought that was funny?" said Mordecai.

"I guess Muscle man is really insulting himself." said Rigby in a hones tone.

Naruto could not help but nod his head at what Rigby said about Muscle man and how he seems not bothered by it in any way shape or form. In fact it seems he likes do it and does not look like he will stop anytime soon.

Naruto knew if he did that with his mother and she found out she would hunt him down and punish him for it and there was no way to escape that woman when she is angry, but that goes without saying for any other angry woman.

 **30 Minutes later**

We see Muscle man drinking a soda while everyone else just finished their tacos from the taco truck. They were still in the forest just after the truck drove away.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't we be at the nursery by now?" said Mordecai wanting to get this done kind of tone. _'Ironic coming from him.'_ thought Naruto.

"Relax High fives is on it. (High five ghost opens the engines cover and starts rearranging wire in the engine.) He knows how to hot wire the carts so it can go crazy fast. You know who taught High five to hot wire the cart? My uncle john he's a mechanic." said Muscle man in a serious tone.

"…That's cool." said Rigby in an unsure voice.

Naruto then walked over to where high five ghost was and looked over his shoulder if you could call it that. To make sure he did not make any mistake that would damage the carts engine in anyway. His dad was a mechanic and has helped in the shop more than once and learned how to maintain a car, truck or any other vehicle.

"You know who taught him? MY MOM! YES! Let's ride babies" said Muscle man in a small shout.

When ghost was done, Naruto did not see anything out of place that would ruin the cart and it seems the modification was a simple moving of wires around to increase the amount of power the cart received from the battery.

They all then get back into the cart and Muscle man steps on the gas and the cart takes off. As they drove they approached a rail road crossing with a train going by. Muscle man then increases speed and jumps of the moving train. Luckily for him he jumped over one of the empty platforms for log and cleared it with no damage. They then land on a back road dirt path that leads to the free way.

"The roads back there!" shouted Mordecai form the back.

"Don't tell me where the road is, baby!" shout Muscle man back at Mordecai.

As the go over puddles and rocks Muscle man sees a dirt ramp that leads to the free way and guns right for it. As they hit the ramp and fly in to the air before the land on the free way they do a small spin in the air.

' _I am so glad Julie is off today or she would have been after Muscle man and High Five ghost's heads right now. She would also be after mine to because she still wants answers to the strange thing that happen in the park.'_ thought Naruto.

When they land they are quickly pursued by a police officer that say the stunt and chased them down. Muscle man saw this and did not seem worried for any reason. While the other were a bit nervous when the cop walked up.

"Yo Muscle man you know how to break the law in all the right ways" said the Police man and then high fived Muscle man while screaming "OOOOH".

"What was that?" said Mordecai in a questioning voice.

"That was sweet!" exclaimed Rigby.

They then pull up to the nursery and get out of the cart. "We're here" said Muscle man has he gets out. As they walk inside and pay for another lemon tree we see Mordecai and Rigby trying to lift it. Apparently they bought a heavier tree this time around.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to throw your back out? You don't lift like that. That's what Bobby is for. Hey, yo Bobby! (As soon as Muscle man said that a really muscled dud came out form the back.) Bobby here lifts like a champ. (Short silence) Hey Bobby you know who else lifts like a champ? MY MOM!" said Muscle man has he high five a laughing Bobby.

"What?" asked Mordecai?

"Dude I think Muscle man and High five ghost are cool." said Rigby..

"They do seem like alright guys once you get around the "my mom" jokes form Muscle man and the risks he takes sometimes." said Naruto in an agreeing tone.

"Lift with the legs, Bobby! The legs! Like my mom." said Muscle man to Bobby.

"You're killing me, man!" said Bobby while he was laughing.

They finally get the tree loaded on to the cart and start to drive back to the park and a normal pace so they don't send the tree flying when they stop.

"I don't know about that. Well glad this is finally over with." said Mordecai in a relieved voice.

"Come on it wasn't that" said Rigby before he was cut off with the site of the front gate.

As they approached the part it seemed Muscle man as not slowing down to do a turn. They soon passed the main gate for the park and kept on going down town for some odd reason.

"Dude! You just passed the park!" said Mordecai.

"What's your hurry grandma? We have all day. Let's have some fun." exclaimed Muscle man.

"Ugh" said Mordecai in annoyance.

"Come on dude. Just give him a chance." somewhat pleaded Rigby.

"Yes Mordecai just give him one chance it won't kill you." said Naruto

Mordecai did give Muscle man and High five ghost a chance to prove they weren't totally annoying. First all of them went to the arcade where they all played either a game that required a single player and waited for one of them to fail or succeed. They then started to play the multiplayer games. Mordecai joined them after they played Giganto-Fist.

After that the five of them went to the movies to see a 3-D horror movie that Muscle man paid for. But Naruto paid for his own ticket and snacks when they got there. He only felt that he should pay for himself if he is able to.

The movie they saw was about a slime monster that was on the loose and devouring people. As they sat in the movie theater watching the slime monster take a grab at a woman in a red dress, Naruto looked over to see Muscle man sharing his popcorn with Mordecai and mordecai accepting it.

The next stop was the bowling alley like before Muscle man paid for at a discount because he knows the owner somehow. As they all bowled High five ghost got a strike and they all cheered. But what really got them going was that Naruto somehow bowled a perfect game and won them all a free game and free pizza.

The Next few stops were at the music shop, the electronics store the prank store which got Mordecai and Rigby on edge around Naruto when they were there and afterwards because he bought some stuff.

Soon they were driving back to the park and entered from the south entrance. As they drove Naruto thought about the day he had with Mordecai and Rigby, Muscle man and high five ghost. The more he thought about it the more he saw that the four of them have a lot in common but two of them always get themselves into trouble. While the other two seemed to get away with just about anything they want as long as it is the people they know see them do it.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Mordecai say he was going to tell Muscle man that he was doing the mom joke wrong. Rigby then said to him that he should not change Muscle man and that it was not cool.

Naruto agreed with what Rigby said to Mordecai. You should not go changing someone just because one of their quirks annoys you but not others. Also that you should find out the reason why that person does what they do and the reason behind it or you may wind up offending them in some way shape or form.

But Mordecai did not listen and told Muscle man that he was doing the mom jokes wrong. At first Muscle man seemed not to know what they meant by that, until they started doing "your mom" jokes.

As they continues to give examples using Muscle man's mother, Naruto could see that he was getting more and more angry with mordecai and rigby and would soon explode. Soon after the last joke Muscle man lost it, he stopped the cart and started to yell at Mordecai and Rigby for making fun of his mom.

As soon as they stopped high five ghost grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and started dragging him to the nearest bush to hide in from Muscle mans wrath. The last thing he saw was Muscle man forcing Mordecai and Rigby out of the cart.

Naruto was about to ask why high five did that but he cut him off say that this was the distraction from muscle man to prank mordecai and rigby. Naruto then nodded and ran to the house with the stuff he bought from the prank shop. When he reached the house he made sure that Benson or Skips had not returned from what they were doing today yet.

He saw that the coast was clear and ran inside to the bathroom was the first stop. He went inside and found the shampoo that Mordecai and Rigby use and put a special dye in it so that when it come into contact with fur or feathers it will change the color of it.

This dye would turn the color to hot neon pink and have it stay that way for an entire week. After that was in both the shampoo and the body wash for good measure he then went to their room. He then put itching powder into their beds so that it would be a sure fire way to get them to shower.

He then went down stair and set up a device that will give them a mild shock when they try to sit down to play video games. This will also be used to get them to work and not slack off so much.

After that was all set up he ran back outside and back to where high five ghost was and waited for muscle man to give the all clear. They did not need to wait long when muscle man shouted that it was a prank.

They both walked out of the bush and laughed a Mordecai and Rigby's expressions. So after everyone settled down, Muscle man introduced Naruto to his older brother Muscle bro. He seemed like a cool dud and his job was a truck driver so that was the reason they did not meet him earlier.

They all soon got back in the cart and Muscle bro went on his way to make his shipment delivery. They were not standing outside of the park house whiting for Benson and Skips to show up. They did not wait long as they pulled up and got out of the cart.

"Thanks for picking it up I knew I could count on you two and Naruto sorry about not giving you more work today and thank you for helping Muscle man and high five ghost today." said Benson to Naruto, muscle man and HFG.

After Benson said that Naruto just looked at him strange all he did was stick with them and did no lifting what so ever in fact the only ones who tried to do work were Mordecai and Rigby.

Benson then turns to Mordecai and Rigby. "As for you two next time I tell you to do something, do it right or I will have them supervise your next job get it?" said Benson, then he and Skip got in the cart with the new tree and drove off to plant it.

Muscle man then made a joke that his mom had to have supervision to do the job right. He then stood on top of the cart took off his shirt and twirled it around in the air while HFG did donuts before driving off.

"I really hate Muscle man." said Mordecai.

"You know who else Hated Muscle man?" asked Rigby.

Naruto just shook his head and thought this was another day at the park. He then went of to see if Pops needed help with anything and could not wait until tomorrow to see his revenge prank come into play.

* * *

 **Going to take a break from this story for a bit because I almost burned myself out on it.**

 **Might work my other stories don't know just yet.**

 **Thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Speak"**

 **'Thought'**

* * *

 **The Park**

* * *

It was a sunny day at the park with the birds out and fly and people walking around the park enjoying themselves. It had been about a week and a half since Muscle man and HFG supervised Mordecai and Rigby.

It was also a week of none stop teasing for Mordecai and Rigby. The reason for that was the prank Naruto planned for them. The day after the supervision escapade they woke up the following morning itching like crazy. They then took their showers in hope that would get rid of the irritation.

The shower did the job in getting the itching powder off them and also gave way to the main part of the prank. After they finished their showers and went back to their room. They passed Pops in the hall way and wondered why he was suddenly laughing so hard that he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

They soon when to the kitchen for breakfast and ran into Benson and Skips. The second they saw Mordecai and Rigby they started laughing as hard as Pops did upstairs. Getting annoyed with be laughed at they went and ate their breakfast and went to the porch to wait for the others to show up for work so they could begin the day.

When Naruto, Muscle man and HFG came to the porch and saw Mordecai and Rigby they too fell over laughing. Finally fed up with everyone suddenly laughing at them they decided to ask why.

"Why are you guys laughing at us?" half asked, half yelled Mordecai.

"Yeah what is so funny about us today huh?" copied Rigby.

Naruto finally caught his breath, but was still fighting to stop laughing, along with Muscle man and HFG.

"Why don't you guys look in a mirror and you will see the reason we are laughing!" said Naruto still laughing/talking.

They did just that, they turned around and went back inside the house to look for a mirror. They went up to their room to the full length mirror. When they got to the mirror they saw why everyone was laughing and what they saw stun them into a silence or about a minute. What they saw was that their fur and feathers where now hot neon pink.

 **One Minute Later**

 **"** **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"** screamed both Mordecai and Rigby in shock.

Everyone else who had finally made it outside heard the scream and smile or smirked. Though Naruto was sure that the scream could be heard all over the city, but that was his opinion.

Not a second later Mordecai and Rigby came bolting out of the house and right up to Benson who was smirking.

"Benson you have to give us the day off we can't be seen like this!" said Mordecai in a panicked shout.

"Yeah if the park goers or anyone else we know we will be laughing stocks." followed up Rigby in the same tone of voice.

"No you guys don't have any days off save or sick days either. So neither of you will be skipping work today nor if I find out you did you both will be **FIRED**." said Benson.

After that Benson then handed out who did what jobs for the day. Pops got garden duty this week. Muscle man and HFG got taking care of some downed old trees and their stumps. Skips was assigned to work on the other cart and lawn mower because both of them broke down last week. Benson is going over the budget to see if they can hire more people and finally Naruto, Mordecai and Rigby were in charge of leaf and trash duty in the main section of the park.

After Benson said that Naruto honestly thought that Benson wanted to milk Mordecai and Rigby's current appearance for the entire headache they caused him. Reason because the main part is where most of the park goers travel through.

So for the rest of the week Mordecai and Rigby was the butt of all the jokes at the park and on occasion the ones in the coffee café. Even Margret joined in on the fun for a time. Like asking them what dress would go with their colors?

But like all good things it came to an end shortly after. But that did not stop any one from making jokes that their expense.

Right now we see Mordecai and Rigby racking leaves, as Benson drives up in the golf cart.

"What now?" asked Mordecai to Benson when he saw him.

"Yeah, we're never gonna get it done with you checking up on us all the time." said Rigby.

Benson then looked at them for a second and went back to writing on the clipboard he had. "Pay day fellas." said Benson in a monotone voice.

Mordecai and Rigby then cheered and ran over to Benson to collect their pay for the two weeks they worked. Benson just handed then sandwich bags filled somewhat with changed and dollars bills.

Proof that Naruto's claim that they were getting their pay cut because of all the damage and goofing off they do around the park.

After they get their pay Mordecai groans. "What don't like getting paid?" asked Benson. "No, just tired of the sandwich bag of money. Why can't we get real check like Skips or Naruto?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah." said by Rigby.

"Skips has a bank account and a 401K and Naruto has the bank account and rent to pay." said Benson.

"Speaking of Naruto where is he?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah it is not like him to miss a day of work." said Mordecai.

"Naruto has a paid day off today. That is the reason he is not here. He picked up his check this morning." explained Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby accepted that begrudgingly. They then went on about how they should get check so they could be respected by everyone.

 **Naruto's location**

Naruto was just walking down the street away from the Bank where he deposited his check from Benson. Naruto was happy he had a day off today. Don't get him wrong working at the park is fun, but he needs a break from Mordecai and Rigby's shenanigans and over all attraction to chaos internal or not.

As he continued to walk down the sidewalk he came up to an unfinished bar/club. As he got closer he could hear a female yelling at some one. When he looked inside he saw a White cat in a red dress with a mask on yelling into her phone.

"What do you mean you can't finish the bar and tables today!" shouted the white feline into the phone.

She then put the phone back to her ear to hear what the contractor had to say. She listens for a few second to hear the reason why.

"You mean you can't finish today because some rich bastard wants you to make him something completely useless that he does not even need?" said the agitated feline.

She just groaned and told him she would call him aback after she calmed down for a bit and hung up.

Naruto then saw her sit down at one of the finished tables with chairs and give a tire sigh. Naruto then decided to walk in and make his presence known to the white feline.

"Excuse me is everything alright?" asked Naruto.

Felicity Hartley was just wonders what she was going to do when she heard a male voice call out. She turned and saw an orange fox that must have been listening to her as she talked on the phone. Usually she would be mad but she was yelling pretty loud so someone was bound to hear her conversation.

She then got a good look at the fox that entered the unfinished bar/club and she must say not out loud though she was impressed a bit. He was average height for someone his age but that was normal. He had a decent build to him not to bulky, but not too skinny either sort of a middle ground of both.

To her he seemed like a person who is a hard worker but does not over do it and become annoying when you work with him. He also seems like someone willing to learn a new skill to get the job done.

As she was sizing up Naruto, he was doing the same to her. To Naruto she seemed like a person who can run her own business with little trouble. Also she seemed like someone who knew how to get information and secrets and to keep and use them when the time was right.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki it is nice to meet you and sorry for eavesdropping on you conversation." said Naruto with a guilty expression.

She saw that he was actually guilty for listening into her conversation with her contractor. "It's okay. Maybe I should have had a lower tone of voice than the one I was using. By the way I am Felicity Hartley. Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." said Felicity.

She then got up and walked over to him and offered her hand for a formal handshake. Naruto then returned the gesture with his own hand and they were properly introduced.

"So if you don't mind me asking what were you yelling at your contractor about?" asked Naruto.

"No I don't mind telling you since you already heard some of the conversation." said Felicity.

"You see the contractor and his workers were suppose to finish putting together the rest of the table and the bar today. But they had to cancel because some rich bastard wanted something completely useless built for him and the reason for that was because he can." said Felicity in an aggravated tone.

Naruto could understand where she was coming from in some way. He had met Pop dad Mrs. Maellard the person who owns the one of the parks in the city and a few businesses as well. He had seen how waste full he could be sometimes and how he did just because he could. He actually once heard him say it himself.

"Yeah I can see why you would be angry at that and how it would be very frustrating at the same time, especially when you are try to get your business up and running." He said to her.

She sent him a somewhat grateful look when she saw he actually meant those work and spoke from some experience. She continued to look at him sizing him up when an idea came to her.

"Well if you want to make up for eavesdropping on my conversation maybe you could help me with my problem." said Felicity.

"Sure I don't mind but may I ask what is your problem and how would I be able to help?" asked Naruto.

"Well you could help me put together the rest of the tables and the shelves of the bar and then arrange the tables to the right spots" said Felicity.

"Okay." said Naruto.

 **3 Hours Later**

It had taken them three hours to put together the rest of the tables and bar and rearrange them so they were comfortable for the employees and the customers. When they finished it had a nice even flowing feel to the room.

"Well we are finally done. It took longer than I expected, but it is done at least." said Naruto.

"Yeah, got to hand it to those contractors they make is seem easy. But then again it was just the two of use and not a whole team." said Felicity somewhat exhausted.

Felicity then noticed that Naruto was not as tired as she was. But she figured that his job had him doing a lot of physical work.

"Why aren't you tired as I am?" asked Felicity.

"I work at one of the parks in the city. That requires me to be moving around and moving other objects all day. Also growing up with my family we were very active." said Naruto.

Felicity nodded her head at that. Depending on one job will tell you if they have to move around a lot or not. Like her she has to stand for am number of hours and move around some times.

"Okay, do you know any where good to go for lunch?" asked Felicity to Naruto.

"Yeah, there is a café not far from here that serves great coffee and other foods and drinks we can go there." said Naruto to Felicity.

"Lead the way. You know the city better than me at the moment." said Felicity.

So Naruto lead Felicity to the café that Margret and Eileen worked at and on the way showed her where some of the important buildings are like bank. The rest he told her where they are. They arrived at the café it took about thirty minute walk from the club to the café.

"Here we are." said Naruto.

They both walked in to see they just made it before the lunch rush so tables were open. They went to sit down and the far one at the end of the room to enjoy some peace and quiet before the lunch rush.

They then saw Eileen come over to take their orders for food and drinks. Naruto then introduced Eileen to Felicity. They both seemed to get along well enough for people who meet for the first time.

Eileen then took their orders. Naruto ordered the turkey club sandwich and a glass of ice tea. Felicity orders a salad with ranch dressing and with a glass of lemonade. Eileen then went to the counter to give the chef their orders and get their drinks.

Eileen soon came back with their drinks and said that their orders will be out soon. Soon after she said that the early part of the lunch rush came through the door of the café. One customer seemed to stand out the most of the crowd.

She was a female monkey girl from the looks of her figure and her clothes. She was wearing a blue jacket with a white T-shirt under it. Her pant were an old pair of worn jeans that seemed to be use for work on farms or other yard work from the grass stains on it. She also had sandals on that seems to be worn as well.

Her fur from what he could see was a dark purple color and there was some yellow colored fuzz on her face that went down her neck to her torso in a straight line. She also had her hair in a pony tail that went to about to her upper back.

She went up to the counter and order her lunch and drink. It seems she will be eating here because she was looking at the tables for a free spot and spotted his and Felicity's table and started to walk over.

"Can I sit here? All the other tables are full at the moment." said the female Monkey.

"Sure I don't mind do you?" asked Naruto to Felicity.

"Not at all, go right ahead." said Felicity.

"Thanks." said the female monkey.

They then sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say to each other.

The female Monkey finally decided to try and break the ice. "Hello my name is Mimi Mark. Thanks again for letting me sit here. What are your names?" said Mimi.

"My name is Felicity Hardly. I am new to the city as well like you. Nice to meet you." said Felicity.

"Am I that obvious?" asked Mimi while rubbing her head.

"In a way you are. My name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you as well." said Naruto to Mimi.

"It is nice to meet you two as well. Hope we get along in the future." said Mimi.

After that Eileen came up with their order and drinks. After each person got their order she left to go get another platter with more orders on it for the other customers. They then got to know one another after she left. Felicity moved here after she heard there were very little bars or clubs here in the city and decided to try and corner then market so to speak.

Mimi said she moved here to learn how to live on her own away from her parents and try to see if she could have her own little adventure at the same time.

Just as the lunch crowd was thinning out of the shop with a few people still in it two little kids came in with skate boards. From face value you would see two kids entered a café looking to either buy lunch or play in the arcade.

But from what Naruto could see about the kids and the way they walk they were somewhat brat that thought they were better than most people. They went up to the arcade game that was by the front entrance and started playing on it.

The arcade game was a stunt dirt bike game that was really hard to play apparently. But the two kids seemed to be good at it. That means they have played the game before if they are so good at it.

After a few minutes passed Mordecai and Rigby came in for their lunch break. By this time a crowd had formed around the two boys that were playing the game. Mordecai then went up to Margret to see what all the commotion was about. Margret said that there were two people that were good at a game that her manager just installed and they were killing it.

When Mordecai saw who Margret was talking about he saw the two little brats in his opinion playing said game. Naruto saw Mordecai tense and if he knew his friend like he think he did, he was about to make an ass out of himself and Rigby.

True to his prediction he did and in a way that made him look immature in some way. First he tried to confront the kids on their disrespect, but that back fired when Rigby joined in. Then Margret yelled at them for picking on the kids. Mordecai then challenged the kids to see who could have the higher score.

 **5 Minutes later**

What Naruto saw when Mordecai and Rigby went up to play will forever be in his mind as black mail material for those two for a while, until he found something better. He saw Mordecai and Rigby who play video games most of the time score negative points.

"Wow I did not think that was possible." said Felicity.

"Yeah, I mean. How do you even do that?" asked Mimi.

"Also the worst part is that they play video game a lot." said Naruto.

Both Felicity and Mimi then looked at Naruto trying to figure out how he would know that. Naruto saw both looks and decided to fill them in on Mordecai and Rigby.

"I know those two they work with me at one of the public park here in the city." said Naruto.

Naruto then explained the park he works at with all is other co-workers. He told then about Benson and how he is a fair but yelling boss. Pops a kind but somewhat naïve on how some of the world works old man with a large head. Muscle man and HFG the prankster duo and how they know nearly everyone in town. Skips the jack of all trades handy man of the park with wisdom beyond the way he looks and finally Mordecai and Rigby the two somewhat slackers of the park that seem to have chaos follow them.

Both Mimi and Felicity stared at Naruto try to comprehend how some many different types of people can work at a park and keep it going while not trying to kill each other.

"Wow that is an interesting mix of people in one job space." said Felicity.

"We'll look at it this way it is never boring when you go to work every day." said Mimi

Naruto nodded his head at that. Working at the park was tiring sometimes but it was never boring in any way with the others that worked there. Naruto then turned back to Mordecai and Rigby to see how they were doing. It seems they went back to the arcade game to get better at it and it seems to be working.

Naruto, Felicity and Mimi watched Mordecai and Rigby beat any player they seemed to go up against for the last three hours. They seemed to be right under the two little kids score and seemed to be waiting for them to come back.

The two kids came back and saw that Mordecai and Rigby were waiting for them. So the four players went off and had a competition and the crowd that was their earlier had gotten bigger.

It was a close competition but Mordecai and Rigby won and were the second high scores on the game just under GBF who ever that was. Naruto then saw Mordecai and Rigby try and beat the high score on the machine for what reason he did not know.

"Wow the crowd is just eating this up. Does this usually happen?" asked Felicity to Naruto.

"Only when it is a really slow day and by that I mean when Mordecai and Rigby are somewhat normal for a change." said Naruto.

"So this only happens when it is slow for you guys?" asked Mimi.

"Yes in a way. But just wait something else is bound to pop up once they beat that high score." said Naruto.

As they watched they saw Mordecai and Rigby beat the high score on the game and were celebrating about. Just then a flash of light appeared and then came a giant floating head. With long hair and a beard there was no body at all.

"See what I mean." said Naruto to Felicity and Mimi.

The head then announced that he was GBF or Garret Bobby Ferguson the one who made the high score. The crow then went over to him and talked to him and he was soaking up the respect and attention.

Mordecai and Rigby then challenged GBF to the universal high score he mentioned when he arrived. Naruto, Felicity and Mimi then watch as GBF grew arms and legs. Lucky for them they already finished their food and drink other vise they would have lost their appetites.

They then watch as the three so called gamers go for the universal score if it really exists or not. As they watch they saw Mordecai and Rigby about to beat the score. But GBF then went into a fake sob story about how much he sacrificed to get that score.

Naruto, Felicity and Mimi could easily see that the story was 100% fake and he was just doing it because he knew he was about to lose. They then saw Mordecai and Rigby throw the score because they believed him. GBF then started to celebrate and mock Mordecai and Rigby for their loss.

It was then that the arcade game lit up with an extra life for Mordecai and Rigby. GBF saw this and went to try and stop Mordecai and Rigby from playing but Naruto Felicity and Mimi had other plans.

"Ladies would either of you be up for a competition?" asked Naruto.

"What kind?" asked Felicity and Mimi at the same time.

He then pulled three serving platters that a waitress put on their table to watch Mordecai and Rigby and forgot about them when she went back to work.

"Well it will be who can cause the most pain to that faker and stall him until Mordecai and Rigby beat that score." said Naruto.

Both Mimi and Felicity looked at each other for a second to consider what Naruto just said.

"We're in." said Felicity and Mimi at the same time.

Each of them took one platter and wait to see who would go first. Naruto went first since he suggested it. Naruto threw his platter like a Frisbee, but with a lot more power so it could ricochet off the walls and that is what it did. When the round platter left his had it went up to the high corner of the café hit the wall and bounced off to fly directly towards GBF.

The platter hit him right between the eyes and bounced off him hit the wall again then came back lower and took out his legs and made him fall face first on to the floor.

Mimi was next to throw her platter. She threw it with a little less power than Naruto but with enough to do what Naruto did. Her platter hit the side wall on the side of GBF who was back up again and hit him on the side of the head. The platter then bounced off him hit the same wall and went to the other side of the room where it hit that wall and then bounced off and hit GBF on the other side of the head before stopping.

Felicity was the last to go but it gave her time to plan where she wanted to hit GBF. She then threw her platter and had it bounce off the back all where the arcade machine was. Surprisingly Mordecai and Rigby did not notice. It then flew towards GBF and hit him square in the fore head, not that it was a hard target to miss. It then bounced off his fore head and hit the same wall before going south more on GBF The platter then hit him right where his privates should be and sent him to his knees in pain.

Naruto and Mimi saw this and knew Felicity had won the competition they had. They then heard Mordecai and Rigby shout that they had beaten the Universal high score. GBF went to the machine to see and saw he was in second plane.

He then let out a long angry scream before exploding from anger it seems. The entire crowd and Mordecai and Rigby were covered in he juice remains. Naruto, Mimi and Felicity were glad they did not leave their table to join the crowd otherwise they would be covered too.

They then decided it was time to pay their check and leave. Which they did Mimi paid for her own since it was on a separate check. While Naruto and Felicity split the bill since it had both their lunches on it.

They then went their separate way to their homes or apartment but not before exchanging numbers to each other. Naruto was on his way to his apartment thinking about how the day went. As he was walking he saw a blue flash happen in the alley way next to his apartment complex. When he went to investigate he found nothing. Just thinking his mind was playing trick on him he went up to his apartment.

If he had stayed a few second longer he would have saw blue sparks that seemed to appear out of nowhere and in the center of the alley before disappearing.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so log to get this out. I won't give the excuses, but life has a way of delaying thing.**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
